Our Someday Will Come
by SarahNotPlainJane
Summary: Josh gave Maya the promise of "Someday" and he plans on keeping that promise and more.
1. Chapter 1

(Authors Note: Maya, Riley and Lucas are 18 and Josh is 21)

I was weary about coming to this party because of the first party(my first college party, if you want to call it that) here at NYU. Riley convinced me that this time will be different and even though I have my doubts, I'm willing to try to havea  
good time. So far, I've downed a few beers and danced with Riley once before Lucas swept her away for a slower song. Which is perfectly fine.

While sipping on my fourth beer, some kid with hair that looks as if it formed into an afro from lack of grooming, has me with my back against a wall while he talks about saving the environment. I'm trying my hardest to be interested in what this kidis  
saying, but I can't focus on anything that's coming out of his mouth once I eye Josh, Rileys uncle, come towards us. God, he looks so hot in his fitted black shirt and dark jeans.

"Excuse me, but that's my girlfriend you're talking to, so please, back off." Josh tells the guy who's been boring me to death for the past half hour.

Wait! Did Josh just refer to me ashis girlfriend? I quirk an eyebrow at Josh, but a smirk forms on my lips.

"Your girlfriend? She never said she has a boyfriend." Afro kid says turning to face Josh.

"You never gave me a chance to say a word." I mutter, but the guys don't hear me.

"Yes, and I'm rescuing her from you. So, Maya, shall we?" Josh takes my hand and leads me away, but before we even take a step, Josh places his hands on either side of my face and puts his lips on mine.

"Whoa, I was not expecting that." I get out once Josh lets me breathe again.

"You weren't expecting a kiss from your handsome boyfriend?" Josh asks loud enough so that "Afro kid" can hear him and dramatically putshis hands on his hips.

I furrow my eyebrows, but decide to play along. "Where have you been all night my sexy knight in shining armor?" I flirt back while slipping my arms around Josh's waist and I turn my head just in time to make eye contact with Riley across the room.

My body stiffens as I lock eyes with my best friend, but for some reason I still don't want to let go of Josh. I'm not sure how much time has passed before I feel my hair being tucked behind my ear and a kiss planted on my forehead. I turn my attentionback  
to Josh and find myself getting lost in his eyes.

"Everything okay, Maya?" Josh softly speaks as he brings my arms from his waist and holds my hands in his.

"Want a beer?" I ask instead, redirecting the question with a lopsided grin as I drag him into the kitchen. And several beers and a couple of shots later, Josh and I are all over each other while dancing.

* * *

Upon opening my eyes, I find an arm draped on my waist. A wave of panic hits me as I shift my body to finding Josh sleeping next to me. Oh no! We didn't...

"Morning gorgeous." Josh softly speaks while opening his eyes and smirking at me.

"Uhhh, hi Josh." I sheepishly say back as I start chewing on my lower lip. I then abruptly sit up without thinking and the blanket that was wrapped around my body falls off, exposing my naked upper half.

"Maya, everything okay?" Josh asks me while sitting up inbed himself.

"Did we have sex?" I blurt out while clutching Josh's blanket to my chest.

Josh lets out _a_ low chuckle. "You don't remember?" He asks me as he reaches for my hand.

"No." I answer with a shake of my head. "I mean not really. Last night got kind of fuzzy for me. I remember some things." I start to ramble.

Joshs expression softens at my nervousness. "Maya, you don't regret last night, do you?" He softly asks me.

I look straight into Josh's beautiful blue eyes and manage a small smile. "No. I mean yes. No, I don't regret doing it with you, I just mean that I regret not really remembering all of it." I stop to take a few deep breaths before proceeding totry  
to explain myself. "Like I said, things are kind of fuzzy. I remember the party last night, but then everything gets hazy. I can remember your touch and feeling amazing, but that's all." I try to clarify as best as I can.

"Maya, breathe." Josh soothingly instructs as he squeezes my hand in his. "Just take your time about last night. I know things moved pretty fast between us."

"That's just it. Things have moved almost too fast for me between us Josh. Not that I haven't fantasized about this moment, I just didn't think that it would happen this soon." I tell Josh as I let go of his hand and slowly slip out from the blanketsand  
start to gather my clothes to put back on.

"Maya, please don't go." Josh begs of me, his voice sounding small. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry everything between us got rushed. Please, don't let me regret the amazing moment we shared last night together. I don't want you to feel like what we sharedwas  
a mistake. I don't want to feel ashamed for us sleeping together. We can talk about this. Maya, don't go." Josh calls out to me while reaching out for me.

I stop getting dressed after I manage to pull on my jeans and bra, and then turn to see Josh with a dejected look upon his face. "Please, don't look at me that way Matthews." I whisper, so close to tears now. I go to sit on the edge of his bed,my  
back facing him, my handsare gripping onto the bedsheets. I try taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, but it doesn't work and tears do start to slide down upon my cheeks.

"Maya, talk to me." Josh tries once more and I feel one of his hands come in contact with my shoulder.

I turn my body to face Josh and just stare into his eyes that are almost too heartbreaking to look at. "I'm so confused Josh. I don't know what to think. We hardly get to see each other that much because of school. And I know that we're playingthe  
long game and that one of these days, we'll have our someday. But last night, it felt entirely different. It didn't feel like we were playing some game when you came to my rescue and then kissed me. It still didn't feel like a game when you broughtme  
over to your apartment with you." I confess with a sniffle here and there.

"It felt different for me too. It felt all too real and I can see why you're confused. When I saw that guy talking to you last night, something inside of me was triggered and Igot jealous. I knew that you could handle yourself, but something insideof  
me told me go over there and get you away from that guy. I subconsciously and drunkenly made the decision to take you here with me. I wasn't thinking that things would go as far as they did. Maya, the last thing I want to do is cause you any distress."Josh  
explains while holding onto one of my hands with his and wiping away my fallen tears with his other.

"You were jealous?" I ask with the tiniest of smiles that I can muster up right now.

Josh lets out a chuckle and a smile to match my own. "Of corse I was Maya. That guy with all of that hair trying to hit on you? It drove me crazy seeing him talking with you." Josh informs me as he takes both of my hands in his and stares back ontomy  
eyes, mirroring me.

My small smile grows into a grin at Josh's words. "You really like me Boing. You like me so much that it drives you crazy when some other guy is trying to hit on me." I tease him as I dare to dart out my tongue at him.

Josh lets out a quiet laugh and brings my hands up to his mouth to plant a kiss on the back of one hand. "You drive me crazy Hart." Josh tells me with a grin of his own.

I let out a giggle from Josh's lips touching my hands. "You drive me wild Matthews. I don't know whyI had my doubts about you." I say as I situate myself to being held in Josh's arms and nuzzle my head on his bare chest.

"I drive you wild?" Josh asks me and I can tell he's got an amused look on his face just by the tone of his voice.

I bob my head up and down as I turn my head to look up at him. "Oh, yes." I croon with a playful smirk on my lips.

"Care to elaborate?" Josh challenges me with his eyebrows arched.

I feel my cheeks flush red as I come up with my answer. "Well, you already know why I like you and that it's not just some silly school girl crush." I say in a more serious tone. "But what drives me wild, is that sexy confidence you carry with you.I  
don't even think you're aware of it, and that's what makes it all the better. Like you, I've gotten pretty good at reading people." I allow myself confess.

"Thank you Maya, I was waiting for someone to take notice." Josh flirts back, placing a kiss on my cheek.

I giggle again and then place both of my hands on either side of Josh's face and kiss his lips. "You're welcome." I say softly and Josh holds my hands in place as we kiss again, but this time, he takes it deeper.

"Are we okay?" Josh innocently asks once we break our kiss.

I place my lips back on his again for a quick kiss. "Yes. We are okay." I answer with a genuine smile.

"Good. Well, what do you say to some coffee and something to eat?" Josh suggests just as I feel my stomach rumble at the mention of food.

I nod my head and jump off of his bed in excitement. "Yes!" I squeal as my feet make contact with the floor.

Josh shakes his head at me while getting out of his bed and starts walking towards me with a big smile on his face. "Correction, you are crazy." He jokes.

I give Josh a playful glare and then proceed to blush as I take notice of the lack of clothing he's wearing. My heartbeat quickens while I can't stop myself from staring at his body. Josh takes notice of this and takes full advantage as he movescloser  
to me and grabs a hold onto both of my hips and starts to squeeze them lightly. I brake out of my daze, giggling and squirm out of his hold on me.

"No fair! You had me distracted!" I pout while poking at Josh's chest with my finger and he just laughs at me as he catches my hand to stop me.

"Oh, I think it's totally fair Miss Hart. Now, come on, I'm starving." Josh says he puts an arm around my shoulders and leads me into his kitchen.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" I question him once we reach the kitchen counter.

Josh looks himself up and down and then shakes his head with a smirk. "Do I make you uncomfortable Maya?" Josh asks me while dramatically striking some ridiculous pose.

I quirk an eyebrow at him while shaking my own head. "I think we're past the uncomfortable stage Joshua." I reply and to prove my point, I run a hand down his chest, stopping at his stomach, but my hand lingers there.

"I see that now." Josh huskily says and I can feel his eyes on me while I stare at his chest. "And you're staring again." Josh points out with a laugh.

I look up, feeling my cheeks burn. "Oops. I guess I just can't help myself." I reply, playing coy.

"I don't think you can." Josh teases me with and starts running a finger across my stomach, causing goosebumps to appear on my skin.

"Now you're staring." I whisper as both our eyes lock together.

"I can't help it, gorgeous." Josh whispers back, still tracing my skin with his fingertips.


	2. Chapter Two

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the wait! But, it's finally here. I hope you enjoy, and please, leave a review!

Maya

It's been almost a week since I last saw Josh. Almost a week from the party and when I slept with Josh. We're both busy. Josh has his classes at NYU. And I'm focusing on graduating high school in about a month. And right now, I'm pre celebratingwith  
Riley, Lucas, Zay, Farckle and even Smackle has come out with us tonight. We're all gathered at Charlie Gardners house, and why I don't really know, but don't care. I must admit though, I am having a good time. That might be because of thefew  
beers I've had so on the other hand looks a little out of place. She's been nursing her second cocktail for the past hour now. Which I find odd. So, I'm going to find out what's going on.

"Hey there, Pumpkin."I greet Riley as I find her by the couch standing next to Smackle and Farkle.

Riley turns her head towards me with a small smile on her lips and glassy eyes. "Hi Peaches. Are you having any fun?"

I nod my head while giving my best friend a weird look. "Yes, I am. Are you having any fun Riles?" I question her back.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Riley asks me with a slight tilt of her head and her small smile begins to widen.

I look over my shoulder to follow Rileys line of sight and find Lucas with the same goofy look on his face. I turn back to Riley and can't help but feel happy for her to have Lucas and feel so glad that triangle is done and over with.

"No reason not to be!" I enthusiastically say back. "Even if it's Charlie Gardners party." I add.

"Exactly. Hey, I'm going to go over to Lucas." Riley says while pointing over to where her boyfriend is and then leaves me with the two geniuses.

"Ok." I draw out while watching Riley walk away from me.

A couple of hours later and another few more beers later, I'm ready to leave this party and head back home. So, with high spirits, I go to tell Riley I'm ready to go, but she's not ready yet. I decide to just leave anyway and head out and towardsthe  
subway to go home. And once I get home and walk through the front door to the apartment that my mom and I now share with Shawn, I'm greeted with two solemn faces. I give both my mom and Shawn an odd look as I step into the living room.

"What's going on? What's with the serious faces?" I ask while setting my purse down on the coffee table.

"Maya, baby girl, I have some bad news to tell you." My mom says while getting up from her spot on the couch.

"What?" I ask feeling my high from earlier fading away.

* * *

Josh

Just about as I'm about to get up to get another round of beers for my friends and myself, I hear someone knocking on the door to my apartment. So, instead of getting the beers, I head to the door to see who would be knocking at my door at oneo'clock  
in the morning. And upon opening the door, I find Maya standing before me with a duffel bag in her hand and with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Maya, what are you doing here so late?" I ask her with a concerned look. She doesn't answer me, but instead walks right past me and goes straight to my bedroom without a word.

I walk into my bedroom to find Maya changing out of her dress. "Maya, is everything okay?" I softly ask as I approach her.

After Maya puts on a pair of sweatpants and what looks like one of my t shirts, she turns to me with a forced smile. "I'm fine." Maya answers me in a strained voice. "I just want to be alone for awhile." She gives me an even more painful lookingsmile.

I take the hint and nod my head before walking out of my room and make my way back to my friends, but first, I grab a beer from the fridge. Once I sit back down on the couch, all of my friends, including my roommate Andrew, are all giving mequestioning  
looks.

"What?" I ask while taking a long swig of my beer.

"What was that?" Asks my buddy Colin, who has a smirk on his face.

"I'm not really sure." I answer with a shake of my head.

Moments later and over the sounds of my friends loud voices and the movie we're watching, I hear someone in the kitchen slamming cabinets and shuffling around. I get up from the couch to finding Maya standing in the kitchen, with a bottle in herhand.  
So with curiosity, I head into the kitchen.

"Maya, what do you think you're doing?" I ask as I point to the bottle in her right hand. She doesn't answer, but takes a swig of the vodka in her hand instead. I try to take step closer to her, but she takes a step back.

"Josh, just let me be." Maya studders while avoiding eye contact with me.

"Maya, please hand me the bottle." I request of her while reaching my hand out towards her and she shakes her head. "At least put it down." I plead with her, but instead she just walks away from me and goes back into my bedroom, with the bottlein  
hand.

I just stand in the kitchen staring in the direction of my bedroom while trying to wrap my head around what is going on with Maya. I'm usually good with reading people, but right now, I can't figure out that blonde in my bedroom.

"Yo! Matthews, your phone is blowing up!" Andrew calls to me, breaking me out of my daze.

As I pick up my phone, I see that I have a few missed calls from Shawn and one from Riley. I should probably call Shawn back. So, I press on Shawns name and wait as the phone dial rings.

"Please, tell me she's with you." A frantic Katy answers instead of Shawn.

"Yes. Yes, Katy, Maya is with me. She's in my room right now, sleeping, I think." I reassure Maya's mother, omitting the part about Maya findingthe vodka bottle and about how strange she's been acting.

"Oh thank God. Thank you. Thank you Josh for being such a great friend to my daughter." Katy tells me.

"Yeah, you're welcome Katy. Maya means a lot to me. I'd do anything for her." I answer back, feeling a tad confused.

"Ok, well, once again, thank you and have a goodnight Josh." Katy tells me and hangs up before I could say goodbye.

As soon as I get get off the phone with Maya's mother, I hear a crashing sound coming from what it sounds like my bedroom, but I'm not completely sure. I look around me and everything looks to be in its place. I turn to the guys, but no one hasspilled  
anything or knocked anything over. So, with a shake of my head, I turn my attention back to my phone and call my niece back.

"Uncle Josh! Have you heard from Maya? I can't seem to get ahold of her. She was really drunk whenshe left the party tonight. I'm worried about her Josh." Riley starts ranting to me.

"Riles, breathe. Maya's with me at my apartment. She's fine. At least that's what she's telling me. I don't know if I believe her. I don't know what's going on. I don't have all of the answers. I do know that Maya is going through something rightnow  
and she just needs some space." I tell my concerned niece.

"Is she going to be okay?" Riley asks me.

"I believe so. She will be. Riley, it's been a long night, I should get some sleep and so should you." I advise her while I take notice to my friends starting to leave.

"Yeah, its late. Thanks Uncle Josh. I'll talk to you later. Goodnight." Riley tells me.

"Yeah, goodnight Riles." I reply with a yawn before hanging up.

After my friends leave and Andrew goes to bed, I head for my bedroom to change. I might just sleep on the couch tonight to give Maya her space.

"Josh?" Maya calls out to me just as I change out of my jeans and put on a pair of sweats.

I turn around and find Maya sitting up in my bed, her face red from drinking and what it appears to be traces of tears as well.

"Can you sleep next to me tonight?" Maya asks me with a weak smile.

"Of corse." I softly tell her as I make my way over to my bed and sit up next to her.

"Josh, I want to apologize for earlier." Maya tells me while moving closer to me and laying her head on my chest.

"It's okay Maya, don't worry about it." I say with a yawn and start running my fingers through her curls.

All I get in response is a head nod and then everything goes quiet between us for awhile.

"My mom told me that my father just died tonight." Maya whispers, barely audible for me to hear.


	3. Chapter Three

Saturday  
Afternoon

Maya

Rolling over, I find myself alone in Josh's bed. There's a dull throbbing in my skull, but it's nothing compared to the emptiness I'm feeling inside. I feel lost, confused, I don't even know anymore. I take notice of the vodka bottle that's sitting  
on the floor and automatically feel regret. Regret for taking the bottle in the first place. Which makes me feel guilty for the look on Josh's face when he tried to stop me from drinking his vodka.

Since this morning I've been in Josh's bed either tossing and turning, falling into uneasy bouts of sleep, or trying to concentrate on watching anything on my laptop that I brought with me. As I try to fight sleep, I hear the door to Josh's bedroom  
open.

"Maya, are you awake?" Josh calls out to me, but I bury myself further into the blankets and shut my eyes closed. "I'll check up on you later." I hear the click of his door closing and I drift off into another fit of restless sleep.

* * *

Josh  
I've been trying to keep myself busy with getting a head start on my term paper for my Sociology class. I'm really worried about the blonde that's currently occupying my bed right now. After Maya told me news about her dad, I held her while she  
wept until she passed out from exhaustion. I've been checking up on her every once in a while, but I never get a response from her.

I got another phone call from Katy and I told her that Maya told me about her fathers death. I gave her my promise that I'll help Maya through this hard time in any way that I can. Riley has been texting me, asking me how Maya is doing. I can't  
tell her about what Maya told me, so my responses have been vague. That's a conversation Maya needs to have with Riley herself.

"Has she come out yet?" Andrew asks me as he enters our apartment, coming back from work.

"No. No she hasn't." I answer in a flat tone.

Evening

It's been hours since I've heard any movement or any sounds coming from my bedroom. Which is really, really concerning me. It's nearing six o'clock and as time passes, the more worried I'm getting and the more hungry I'm getting. Andrew's out for  
the night with his girlfriend so it's just Maya and myself. A half an hour passes and I hear the door to my bedroom open. I look over my shoulder to see Maya come out of my room and head towards the bathroom. Seconds later, I hear the shower  
turn on.

* * *

Maya  
Deciding to take this shower was the best decision I have made in the past 24 hours. The hot water feels so satisfying as it hits my body. Of corse the body wash is a men's body wash, but at least it's mint scented. So, after I lather myself  
with the boysbody wash and rinse it off, I pick up their shampoo and lather up my curls and rinse it all out. I then repeat the process with their conditioner. After I'm done washing up, I continue to stand under the hot water until it runs  
cold. I then step out of the bathtub, grab a towel, dry off and then wrap the towel around my body and make my way back to Josh's room to get dressed.

I go through my duffle bag that I brought here last night and find my black yoga pants that I tossed in my bag, and pull them on after I put on a clean pair of underwear. I don't bother to put on a braand just slip on a plain and boringbaby  
blue tank top. After getting dressed, I walk out of Josh's bedroom and head for the living room, where I find Josh sitting on the couch.

"Hi Josh." I quietly speak as I sit down on the couch next to the Matthews boy.

"Maya, how...how are you feeling?" Josh asksme with a weary smile.

"Better. The shower helped. Honestly, Josh, I have no clue what I'm feeling. It's my father we're talking about here, he wasn't exactly father of the year. I mean, he left my mom and I when I was young. I don't know if I can bring myself to going  
to the funeral on Monday. I know my mom thinks I should, but I don't know if I can." I ramble on while I look anywhere but Josh's face.

"Maya, ultimately only you can make the decision as to whether you go to your fathers funeral or not. I can't tell you what to do. I know you and I know how smart you are. You'll make the right choice. I know you will." Josh tells me and I feel  
him wipe away a tear I wasn't aware that had fallen from my eye.

I now turn to face Josh and I know he's right. I give him a weak smile as I can feel more tears slide down my face and Josh wipes them away as soon as they fall. I still feel confused, but I know I have a choice to make. And it's not going to be  
an easy one to make.

* * *

Sunday

Maya

Well, after last nights talk with Josh, I think I've made my decision on what I'm going to do tomorrow. I finally responded to Riley and told her about what happened with my father. She immediately wanted to come over to talk, but I told her not  
to. Josh is still watching me and I know he means well, but I just wish he would back off a little.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Sorry if you guys feel like this chapter was too short, it's kind of a filler chapter leading up to what's going to happen next. So, what do you all think? Yay? Nay? Comments. Any requests about the story? As always, be kind and leave  
a review! 


	4. Authors Note

I want to get your guys opinion on if Maya should attend her fathers funeral, and if Josh should come along with her for support or not. I was orginally going to have that she doesn't go and goes to school instead. But, now I'm reading that some of youwant  
Maya to go. I like the idea of having Josh goingalong with her. I have yet to write chapter four. I just wanted to see what you guys think. And don't worry, there will be more fluff to come. ;)


	5. Chapter Four

Monday

Maya

My decision was made and soon after Josh left for his morning class I got out of his bed to get ready for school. But before I do that, I take a quick shower. I made my decision.

* * *

At School

"Maya, what are you doing here?" Riley questions me as soon as she finds me at my locker.

"Hi Riley, good morning to you too." I reply to my best friend with an underlining of sarcasm.

"Peaches, aren't you supposed to be at your dads funeral?" Riley asks in a hushed tone.

I just shrug my shoulders instead of giving Riley what she wants to hear. The bell rings, signaling for homeroom to start, so I walk away from my best friend.

* * *

Josh

As my abnormal psychology professor is going over the material we will need to know for the final, I start to feel my cell phone in my jeans pocket vibrating. Just to make sure it isn't an emergency, I slip my phone out of my pocket as stealthyas  
I can without getting caught. I see that it's Shawn calling, which cannot be a good sign. So, I decide to leave class early to call Shawn back.

"Tell me you know where Maya is." Shawn asks once he answers my call.

"She didn't go to the funeral?" I ask back.

"No. She isn't here." Shawn answers, which only confuses me.

"She was still asleep when I left for my first class. I thought she'd go to the funeral. I can check with Cory to see if Maya has showed up to school." I suggest.

"Yes, please. Do that and then get back to me as soon as you hear back from Cory." Shawn instructs me to do.

"Will do." I promise Shawn before ending our call so I can get ahold of my brother. And instead of calling Cory, I decide to text him.

 _Cory, did Maya come to school today?_

I wait five minutes and finally I get a reply.

 _Yes, Maya is here. Is something wrong? Is there a reason why she shouldn't be here?_

 _Her fathers funeral is today. Shawn just called me asking if I knew where Maya was. I told him that I would get in touch with you to see if Maya went to school._

 _Do I need to to say anything to Maya? Should I have her call Shawn?_

 _No. I'll call Shawn back myself. Thanks Cory._

 _You're welcome Josh._

So, now that I know that Maya is at school, I've got to call Shawn back.

"Well, do you know where she is?" Shawn questions me after the second ring.

"Yeah, Maya's in school." I inform him.

"Okay. Okay that's good. Thank you Josh." Shawn replies, sounding relieved.

"You're welcome Shawn. Did you want me to have Maya get in touch with you or Katy?" I ask.

"No. Let Maya be at school. She's with her friends and Cory. She's in a safe space. Even if it's not in her own head, I know that she's with people that love her and care about her." Shawn calmly tells me.

"Alright. Well, I have my last class of the day in fifteen minutes, is there anything else?" I ask while I head to my British Lit class.

"Nope, I've got nothing else. Except that I do want to thank you Josh for being there for Maya this weekend. I know I don't say it enough, but I really do appreciate the way you look after Maya." Shawn opens up to me.

"That means a lot Shawn, thank you." I say sincerely as I reach my classroom.

"No problem. I'll let you go. Go get your education on." Shawn says with a light laugh.

"I will. I'll talk to you later Shawn." I respond as our phone call ends and I walk into my British Lit class.

* * *

Maya

Still At School

The bell rings, signaling for lunch to be over, that means that Matthews class is next. Riley hasn't asked me about why I'm in school since this morning, but she keeps giving me this look like she wants to talk about it. I'm not ready to talk just  
/yet. At least with Riley I'm not. With Josh, it's different story. I know I should feel like I can talk to Riley about anything and everything, but for some reason it's just easier to talk to Josh right now.

As I take my seat in History class, I can feel the eyes of Riley secretly watching me. Riley's dad is also giving me a strange look and it's really starting to bother me. What is going on?

"Miss Hart." Rileys dad calls to me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Its Hunter." I suddenly snap, correcting Mr. Matthews.

"My apologizes, Miss Hunter, what are your thoughts on todays topic?" Rileys dad asks me.

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know." I answer in a toneless voice.

"Maya," Farkle starts to but in.

"I don't know, okay? I just don't." I cut Farkle off and I do something I've never done before. I gather my books and put them in my bag and exit the classroom without a word.

No one stoppedme from leaving the room. I saw the painful look Riley was giving me as I got up from my seat. And I noticed the worried looks on my friends faces. I also saw the concerned look on Rileys dads face as I walked out of his classroom

and out into the hallway. At first, I just start to wander down the halls aimlessly before I go to my locker. As I lean against my locker, I see Riley walking towards me with the same look on her face she had when I left History class.

"Peaches, what happened back there?" Riley tenderly asks as she approaches me.

"I honestly don't know Riles." I tell my best friend. "I've never done something like that before." I add in a small voice.

* * *

Later That Day

After school I took a walk over to Central Park so I can get my thoughts together. I'm trying to piece together why I acted the way I did in History class today. That wasn't me today. I don't know who that was. I know Riley meant well when she was  
/reaching out to me, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't talk to her. I don't know why, but I'm not ready to talk to my best friend.

So, after a few hours of walking around Central Park, I decide to head to the subway and go back to Josh's apartment. And when I reach Josh's apartment, it's Andrew who lets me in. I find Josh in his room working on his laptop.

"Hi." I greet Josh as I walk into his bedroom and go to sit next to him on his bed.

Josh pauses from what he's doing and looks over at me with a small smile. "Hi Maya." Josh reciprocates.

For once I don't know what to say to Josh so I just sit here. Josh reaches over to me and takes ahold of my left hand and gives it a squeeze. I manage to give Josh a weak smile in return.

"I think it's time that you should go home Maya. Be home with your mom and Shawn. You know I love your company, but I really think you should be with family right now." Josh gently tells me.

I nod my head. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." I agree. "I'll get my things and head for the subway." I say as I start to get up off the bed but Josh pulls me back down.

"You don't have to go just yet." Josh suggests with a smirk.

"Alright. That sounds good too." I reply getting the hint of what Josh is implying.

Josh leans in first and gingerly places both of his hands on either side of my face as our lips touch for the first time in over a week. I place both of my hands on Josh's biceps and gently push him back on his bed without breaking our kiss. I straddle  
/his waist and try not to knock over his laptop in the process. It's my turn to put my hands on his face as we take our kiss deeper. Several minutes later, I decide to come up for air and take off my shirt for more comfort and Josh does the same.

Josh then flips me onto my back and I reach up to capture him in another kiss, but Josh dips his face to my collarbone instead. I start to giggle but my giggles turn into moans as Josh moves his mouth lower on my body. Josh gets to the top of my

jeans and stops to look up at me. I grin and nod my head knowing exactly what's going through his mind. I lift my hips to help Josh take off my jeans and once they're off, I give him a look and he gets my hint and takes his jeans off as well. I then  
/sit up on my knees and place a tender kiss on Josh's chest before laying back down on his bed.

"You sure you want to do this?" Josh asks me out of curiosity.

I nod my head. "Yes, I'm sure." I reply with a wide smile.

"Okay. Well, I'll get a condom then." Josh tells me as he gets up from his bed and puts his laptop on his desk before going into his bedside table and then returns to his bed.

* * *

"I should get home." I announce while propping myself up on my elbow facing Josh.

"That's what you were thinking about after we just had sex?" Josh asks me with a laugh.

"Maybe, but really, I should go. You're right Josh, I should be with my mom and Shawn." I tell him as I start to sit up.

"Okay. Well, do you want to go now?" Josh asks while getting out of his bed.

I nod my head as I get out Josh's bed and gather my clothes and start to get dressed. After I'm dressed and Josh is too, I go gather all of my belongings so we can go.

"All ready." I announce as I stand at the foot of the bed with my duffle bag in hand.

"Alright, let's get you to the subway station." Josh says while walking out of his bedroom and I follow.

As we arrive at the station, I'm expecting for Josh to wait with me for the train and then go back to his apartment, but he gets on with me. And he gets off with me when it comes to my stop to get off. When we exit the train and the station, Josh

takes ahold of my free hand and we continue to walk hand in hand all the way to the apartment that my mom and I now share with Shawn.

"Thank you Josh for walking me home. You didn't have to come with me." I tell him as we reach the door to the apartment.

"What kind of person would I be if I didn't? And you're welcome Maya." Josh says as he leans down to plant a kiss on my cheek.

"Well, I should get in there." I start to stall while looking up into Josh's eyes.

We stand in front of the apartment door for a few seconds, just staring at each other, until I can't take it anymore. I drop my duffle bag to the floor and practically attack Josh as I attach my lips to his. Josh moves us to the wall, with my back  
/pressed against it as we continue our make out. He then lifts my torso and I automatically wrap my legs around his waist while my hands go to the base of his neck. Several minutes of this, and Josh reluctantly sets me back on my feet.

"I'll see you again Hart." Josh tells me with a wink and his cheeks bright red.

"Is that your goodbye?" I smirk back while smoothing out my curls and fixing my clothes.

"It's not forever." Josh replies and leans down to place one last kiss on my lips.

I let out a small laugh. "I hope not." I say back with one hand on the doorknob and my duffle bag in the other.

"Someday." Josh says as his farewell.

I nod my head with a smile. "Someday." I return and open the apartment door to step in and Josh turns to leave with a smile on his face as well.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know some of you wanted Maya to go to the funeral, and I did try to write it that way, but I just got stuck when it came to writing it. I already had this version in mind and tried it  
out. It

was a bit challenging to write, tobe honest. I would love a review to know your thoughts! Always, thank you for reading! :)


	6. Author Note

Hi guys, I'm getting reviews from some of you thinking that Josh and Maya have ruined theirSomeday by having sex. Please be patient with the story development. In the upcoming chapter, chapter 5, Maya explains everything that happened in chapter  
4\. Even the sudden impulse to have sex with Josh. I also know that since Maya chose not to go to the funeral, it will be hard for her to get any kind of closure with her fatherbut again, everything's explained in chapter 5 and the many chapters  
to come. I hope I haven't ruined any image of these two characters in any way for any of you reading this story. This is supposed to be for fun. I hope I don't loose any readers because of the last chapter, or the story's development. Thank you, Sarah.  
:)


	7. Chapter Five

**Warning: This is a very emotional chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Maya

As I set foot into the apartment, I walk straight to my room and cross paths with my mom on my way.

"Maya, I'm so glad you're home." My mom greets me as she wraps her arms around me.

"So am I mom. So am I. I'm sorry I took so long to come home." I apologize as I step out of our hug and start to walk into my bedroom.

"It's okay baby girl, I understand that the news of what happened to Kermit affected you in some way. You just needed time." My mom justifies my absence with.

"It's not okay mom. I don't know what happened to me. I'm not myself. I'm doing things that aren't me. I'm lashing out, or shutting people the closest to me out. I can't talk to my best friend and the person I can talk to I don't know how to  
control myself around. I'm messed up mom. I snapped at Rileys dad today in class when he called my name. He called my last name, but I corrected him and told him that my last name is Hunter, not Hart. I don't know why I did that. I then got up  
and left class. I didn't let anyone try to talk to me. I shut them all out. I just walked away." I confess, with my eyes starting to water up.

My mom pulls me into another hug and kisses my forehead as she leans out of the embrace and goes to sit on my bed and pats the spot next to her for me to join her. I finally set down my duffle bag that I've been holding and join my mom on my  
bed.

"I know. Shawn told me what happened at school." My mom tells me in a soft voice as she goes to hold my hands in hers.

"How...How does Shawn know?" I ask surprised to learn this.

"Well, since you didn't come to the funeral this morning, Shawn got ahold of Josh asking him if he knew where you were. Josh told Shawn that he thought you would go to Kermit's funeral, but judging from how worried Shawn was on the phone, Josh  
put it together that you weren't, that and Shawn told him. So, Josh got ahold of Cory, seeing if you came to school, which you did. Cory then called Shawn and told him about what happened. Maya, I know, we both know that Kermit wasn't much of  
a husband and or a father in the past. I know it was a difficult decision for you to make about today, but I did think, a part of me hoped, that you would show up this morning. It wasn't easy being there and Shawn was being very supportive with  
going along." My mom says to me which makes me feel even more guilty than I was feeling before.

"I'm sorry. I really, really am. I thought it over and over last night. I could barely get any sleep because I kept going back and forth on what to do. I knew the choice was to go, butI made everything worse by not going. I made some choices  
that weren't me because of it. I don't like that version of myself. I don't like me because of what happened. Josh was so patient with me the whole weekend, but I can't help but feel guilty for what I put him through. I made him so worried about  
me. And then I go and flip the switch today after school and act like everything's fine, when in reality, it's not." I further confess to my mother.

"Maya, I'm sure Josh understands. Talk to him about how you're feeling. And it wouldn't hurt to talk to Riley. She's your best friend. She doesn't want to see you hurt like this. I understand how hard the decision was for you to make, because  
I'm your mother. And as for you telling Cory about calling you Hunter, if that's something you wish to be true, why don't you talk to Shawn about it. I'm sure he'll be more than thrilled to hear that you want to take his last name. He already  
sees you as his daughter. Shawn leaves early tomorrow morning for his next trip to Maine for his next piece. So, I would go talk to him now, or wait until he comes back next week. Think about it." My mom says as she gives my hands a squeeze before  
standing up from my bed.

I nod my head. "Okay. I'll think about it, but I think I should first make some phone calls. I've neglected to talk to Riley this whole time and I owe Josh an apology for my behavior." I tell my mom with a weak smile.

"Alright, but if you plan on talking to Shawn before he leaves, don't take too long on the phone." My mom tells me.

"Okay." I answer back.

"I love you Maya." My mom says to me as she stands in my doorway.

"I love you too." I smile back and then my mom turns and leaves me to myself and what I have got to do.

So, I take out my cell phone and dial Riley's number and anxiously wait for her to pick up, and it goes to voicemail.

"Hey Pumpkin, I'm calling because I'm ready to talk. So, call me back okay? Okay, I love you Riles, Iguess I'll talk to you later." After I leave my message, I dial Josh's number next.

"Hey Maya." Josh answers after the third ring.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" I ask.

"Nope. Is everything okay?" Josh asks me back.

I take a deep breath. "No. I mean, you already know that." I say with a shaky laugh. "I'm calling because I'm ready to talk now. And I need to apologize to you." I say in a rush.

"Apologize about what?" Josh questions me.

"About my mood swings for one thing. I'm so sorry Josh about the way I acted over the weekend. I shut myself up in your bedroom and shut you out until I was ready to tell you about my father. You have been so patient with me, and I am very  
appreciative of that, I am. I know how worried you've been about me and to be honest, I'm worried about me too. I know that you know about what happened in your brothers class today. My mom told me. And my actions scared me. I don't want to be  
that person Josh." I confess and I can feel the water works coming on.

"Maya, slow down. Take a deep breath. Everything will be okay. I promise. I'm not going anywhere. Do I worry about you? Yes, I do. As for this weekend, all I did was give you the space that you deserved. I knew you needed to be by yourself  
after hearing about your fathers death. But you weren't completely alone. And you still aren't. So, don't be sorry about that okay?" Josh tells me with a strong voice, but I can hear it start to break.

"Thank you Josh. I really needed to hear that. Thank you so much for being by my side. I really don't deserve you." I tell him with my own voice starting to crack.

"Don't say that Maya. I know you don't mean it." Josh pauses to take a deep breath and I can tell he's trying to get his voice under control. "Maya, I'm falling for you." Josh confesses. "This probably isn't the right time for me telling you  
this, or maybe it is, but I want you to know." He adds in a more placid tone.

"Josh," And that's what I can get out of my mouth before the flood gates open, just his name. I knew this moment would happen, but I imagined it under better circumstances.

"I'm sorry, maybe this is the wrong time. I didn't want to further upset you. That wasn't my goal." Josh backtracks.

"No." I stutter. "I feel the same way. I just wish I wasn't such a mess right now." I choke out while trying to stop my tears.

"Maya, I told you, I'm not going anywhere." Josh tenderly tells me. "It doesn't matter to me if you're a mess right now or not. I know there's a lot that you're going through and you can't scare me away. Like I said, I'm falling for you Maya,  
so I'm far too invested. You've got me now, if you want me." Josh finishes with.

"I do want you Joshua Gabriel Matthews. I have no words to say about how much I appreciate you being so kind to me all of these years. Even if I am your nieces best friend, you never treated me like a kid. You saw the potential in me. And just  
like your brother does, you believe in me and I can't thank you enough for that." I start off with saying as I finally get my tears under control.

"It sounds more like you're breaking up with me Miss Hart." Josh tries to joke with me.

I let out a dry laugh. "We would have to be in a relationship for me to do that Matthews." I counter.

"Would it be so bad if we were?" Josh asks me in a more serious tone.

"I...I probably should get off of the phone. Riley is finally calling me back and I've got school in the morning." I dodge Josh's question with. "Maybe this is more of a conversation we should have in person." I propose.

"Okay. I can agree with that. I guess I will talk to you later then." Josh tells me, sounding defeated.

"Goodnight Josh." I softly say through my end of the phone.

"Goodnight gorgeous." Josh echoes on his end of our phone call before hanging up.

Okay, I lied about Riley calling me back. She hasn't, but she did text me, asking if we can meet at Topanga's before school tomorrow. So, I shoot her a text back saying that I will meet her. My next move is to talk to Shawn. Hopefully I'm not  
too late and I won't have to wait another week to ask about changing my last name. So, I walk out towards the living room to find Shawn working on his laptop on the dining room table.

"Hey Shawn, can I talk to you about something?" I ask while approaching the table and taking a seat across from him.

Shawn pauses from his work and looks up at me with a warm smile. "Hey kiddo. What do you want to talk about?" Shawn gently asksme back.

"I know that you know about what I said in Corys class today." I start with. "And that's what I wanted to ask you about." I stop talking and draw in a breath before continuing. "I don't know where it came from. I hadn't been acting like myself  
ever since Friday night after my mom told me the news about Kermit. And something inside of me just snapped when Cory called on me in class. Just because I was angry, or upset or whatever I was feeling, doesn't mean that I wish it isn't true.  
You know that I look to you as a father figure. And I know that there are things that I can still learn from you that my own father couldn't have. I also know that even though I'm already eighteen, I still would be more than lucky to become a  
Hunter legally. That's with your permission of course." I confess to Shawn and I start nibbling on my bottom lip as I wait for Shawn to respond.

Shawn starts with nodding his head as he closes his laptop, his smile never wavering. "I heard about your little outburst from Cor earlier. I am flattered Maya, I really am. And I've thought of you as a Hunter for a long time now. I don't know  
why I didn't think of it sooner myself. Unfortunately, I leave early in the morning for Maine, or I would take you to the courthouse so you can officially become a Hunter. I'm sorry kiddo, you're going to have to be a Hart for at least another  
week until I can return to New York." Shawn explains to me.

"Thank you Shawn." I tell him as my eyes start to tear up. " It really means a lot to me." I then get up from my chair and go over to Shawn to give him a hug.

"You're very welcome Maya." Shawn says back while returning my hug.

"Well, I should probably get some sleep. Goodnight Shawn and thank you for everything." I say while a yawn escapes from my mouth and Iwipe away my stray tears.

"Goodnight kiddo. And you're welcome." Shawn tells me while patting me on the shoulder.

I nod my head with a smile and then head back to my bedroom. I strip down to just my tee shirt and underwear and before I slip under my covers, I also take off my bra. And after turning off my bedroom light and getting into bed, I can't help  
but fall asleep with a big grin on my face.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I hope things are morecleared up from the last chapter! I also want to thank all of my readers for leaving me all the great reviews! I seriously appreciate it! Keep 'emcoming  
please! 


	8. Note on chapter five

I have no idea why chapter five was published before chapter one and not after chapter four, like it was supposed to.


	9. Chapter Six

Maya

As promised, I made sure that I woke up early enough so that I can meet Riley at Topanga's before school this morning. It seems to be that I beat Riley here, so I go to sit at the counter and order a cup of coffee while I wait. Fifteen minutes go  
by and I spot Riley at the door and I take notice of Lucas, Farkle and Smackle behind her. Part of me wants to run because I agreed to meeting with Riley, but not the others. But the other part of me wants to stay because I really need to talk to  
my best friend.

Since my coffee is paid for and consumed, I get up off my stool and turn around ready to leave. I grab my bag and with one final decision, I head straight for the door. I manage to get pass Riley fairly easily, which was dumb luck because she was distracted  
by Lucas. I also manage to skirt pass Farkle and Smackle, but not without questioning looks. But I only make it up the first flight of stairs before I hear Riley call out my name. I stop in my tracks and slowly turn around.

"Peaches." Riley draws out as she walks towards me after I don't answer the first time.

All I do is continue to stand where I am with a blank look on my face. And as Riley approaches me, I take a step backwards.

"Maya, what's going on?" Riley asks me and stops on the step that she's on.

"I was supposed to meet only you here this morning. Not you, Lucas, Farkle and Smackle. This wasn't some kind of intervention, was it?" I say as I shake my head. "Riley, I love you and I really need to talk to you, but only you alone." I finish  
with and take in a deep breath to clear my head.

"Maya, no, it wasn't an intervention. I swear. They just tagged along with me so we can all go to school together. It's our last week in high school together before we all graduate and go off to college." Riley reasons with me.

I slowly nod my head. "That makes sense. I'm sorry." I apologize. I take another deep breath and walk back down the stairs reaching Riley and stop after I reach the bottom step. "I'm so sorry Riles. I should have let you come to talk to me when  
I was hiding out at Josh's apartment over the weekend." I start off with and suck in another breath as I prepare myself to tell Riley everything.

Riley gives me a weary smile and opens her arms out to me and I gratefully accept her hug. "Do you want to sit down?" Riley asks me as we step out of our hug.

I nod my head and follow Riley to an open table out on the patio and take a seat, as does she. "I made such a fool of myself Riles. My first thought I had when my mom told me the news about Kermit, was to go straight to Josh. It should have been  
you, but my head was so messed up and I was drunk. You and Lucas looked so happy that night and I didn't want to ruin your happiness. Riley, I just about downed a bottle of vodka that night!" I let out a sardonic laugh and Riley looks at me like I'm  
crazy. "I went into your uncles kitchen cabinets and took his bottle of vodka and then proceeded to lock myself in his bedroom." I confess.

"Oh Peaches, no you didn't! And I'm glad that you felt comfortable enough to go to Josh." Riley tells me and then reaches her hands across the table over to hold mine in hers. "Maya, there's nothing you have to be sorry for. You had just heard the  
news of your fathers death and you went somewhere you knew someone who cares about you. Even if it was my uncle Josh. And I think it's cute how much you two care about each other." Riley justifies my sad story.

I give Riley an appreciative smile. "Thank you Riley. It means a lot hearing that coming from you. Especially since we practically told each other that we love each other last night on the phone." I blurt out.

"You what?" Riley exclaims as I watch her eyes go wide and she gets this big goofy grin on her face.

"I...I don't know Riles. It happened all so quickly. Between Josh and I, I mean. And then my mom tells me about Kermit and Josh was there, well, I went to him. He held me as I cried when I told him the news. He didn't push me into talking anymore  
when I spent just about the whole day Saturday under the covers of his bed. He waited so patiently for me to come to him." I tell Riley and I watch her grin soften the more I go on to tell her. "Is this weird to talk to you about?" I ask as I wipe  
away the stray tears that managed to escape my eyes.

"A little." Riley chokes out with a small laugh and she too wipes tears away from her face.

"Stop me if it gets too awkward." I let Riley know.

"Okay." Riley agrees with a nod of her head.

"Well, everything really started over a week ago at that party.I ended up going to Josh's apartment after we both had too much to drink. We uh umm, slept together. I know you didn't want to hear that, but it's an important detail." I tell  
Riley to test the waters first and I watch with amusement as Rileys face scrunches join disgust. "Too much?" I ask with a laugh.

Riley nods her head. "Yes, but go on." Riley encourages me with a wave of her right hand.

"But when I woke up that morning, I panicked. And then Josh and I talked and smoothed everything over. About a week later, after the party at Charlie Gardners, I found out about my fathers death and I immediately ran away to Josh's apartment. I  
was such a mess over the weekend Riles. From taking the bottle of vodka to hiding in Josh's room." I stop to take a breath before continuing.

"And then Monday arrived and everything went downhill. As you know, I skipped my fathers funeral and had my meltdown, or whatever that was in your dads class yesterday. I took a very long walk after I left school to clear my head. I tried, but it  
didn't quite work. Then I went back to Josh's apartment and he convinced me that it was time that I return back home. Which was a smart decision because I had a very nice heart to heart with my mom. She made me realize that I put off talking to you  
too long, so I finally reached out to you. But when you didn't answer my phone call, I then called Josh." I stop there so Riley can soak in everything I said.

Riley starts with slowly nodding her head. "Okay, so you've had some set backs. You can get though this. You're Maya; you can get through anything. And you know that I'm always going to be there for you Peaches. The no matter what. As for whatever  
it is that's going on between you and my uncle Josh, as weird it is for me, I am happy for you guys. I know how much you guys care about each other." Riley kindly lets me know.

"Thank you Riles. It means a lot to hear you say that." I say with gratitude and a grin on my face. "There's more though and you're going to like this bit of news." I take a dramatic breath before telling her my big news. "I asked Shawn about changing  
my last name from Hart to Hunter. I have to wait another week until Shawn comes back from Maine, but when he does, I'm officially going to become a Hunter." I announce proudly.

I watch Rileys eyes widen with delight and her mouth falls open, no sound comes out, but I know very damn well what she wants to do. So, with a wave of my hand, I give her the go ahead.

"Yay!" Riley yelps out as she then jumps out of the chair she's sitting on to wrap her arms around me. "I'm so happy for you, Maya! We must celebrate this joyous occasion!" Riley starts to rant.

"Hunny, you're choking me!" I croak out as I tap on her arms.

"Sorry Peaches. I'm just so excited for you! I know how long you've wanted this" Riley apologizes after letting me go.

"It's okay Pumpkin." I say with a chuckle.

"Ladies, as much as I hate to interrupt, we should get to school." Farkle announces as he appears by Riley and I.

"I agree." Smackle chimes in.

"Do we have to?" I pout just as Lucas comes up to Rileys side.

"Yes Peaches, we do." Riley says while nodding her head.

I then get up from my seat dramatically. "Okay." I say in defeat as I follow my friends away from Topanga's and we all head for Abigail Adams High.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Sorry for the long wait everyone! And sorry if this chapter is too short, but it was the much needed conversation between Maya and Riley. I am excited to write the next chapter though. Which will be the conversation between Maya and  
Josh about defining their "relationship" with each other. Will Maya back down and think it's too soon, or will she go forward and dive into being in a relationship with Josh? So, as always, I would LOVE some reviews! Let me know what you think so far. 


	10. Sorry for the long wait

I'm so sorry readers! Things have been crazy for me lately! First, I started a new job, so I had to get adjusted to that schedule after not having a job for awhile. And this past week has been extra busy, because my brother is greeting married and I've  
been helping with that, plus I'm also a bridesmaid. So, that's been crazy fun and lots of running around! But, I promise that once things have calmed down, I will finish chapter 7 and get that up and published! I am loving the reviews that I'm getting  
for this story! Keep 'em coming! :) With that all said, thank you guys for supporting this story!


	11. Chapter 7

LJosh

"Dude, you're talking to yourself." Andrew reminds me while throwing a pillow at me.

"But, this has to work!" I exclaim, dramatically, as I jump up from the couch.

"Do I even want to know what you're talking about? Dude, I'm trying to watch this movie, can you please dial it down?" Andrew grumbles as he throws another pillow at me, but misses.

"She's at school, so its the perfect time to do it." I start to rant.

"Matthews, what are you going on about?" Andrew try's asking me again.

"Maya." I simply answer.

"Seriously Josh? I like the girl too, but you're obsessing." Andrew groans.

I shrug my shoulders before settling back down on the couch.

* * *

Maya

"Can we get some ice cream? I'm craving Rocky Road! Who's with me?" Riley excitedly asks Lucas and I with her best puppy dog eyes as we exit school together.

"Pumpkin, I am so there! What about you Huckleberry?" I ask Lucas, turning on my toes to face him, and also accidentally push Riley into the girl that's standing next to her at the same time.

"Why not, I could go for some ice cream after that exam." Lucas answers me with a shake of his head and catches Riley before she falls and hurts herself.

"Alright then, lets go! Riles and I will lead the way!" I declare as I grab ahold of Rileys hand again and as we both start to skip towards 75 East 4th Street to OddFellows for some special ice cream goodness.

It should only take roughly about a half hour to walk to OddFellows, but it takes the three of us an hour because Riley kept window shopping, and that slowed us down. And as we arrive, the ice cream shoppe is packed, so we wait outside until we

can fit inside. And after waiting for about fifteen minutes, the three of us got our ice cream. Riley got her Rocky Road, Lucas got S'Mores and I got myself some Mocha Coffee Crunch. And as soon as I step back out onto the sidewalk with Riley and  
/Lucas, I spot Josh walking out of a jewelry store across the street with some girl that I do t recognize.

"Maya?" Riley calls out as I stand frozen on the sidewalk, watching Josh walk down the street.

I look over my shoulder at Riley and Lucas and then back across the street, but I don't see Josh and thatgirl anymore.

"Maya, are you coming?" Lucas asks me next.

I look down at my ice cream cone and shake my head. "I've got somewhere to be." I say more to myself before tossing my empty ice cream cone in the nearest trash can and walk off in the direction of Josh's apartment.

I ignore my two best friends shouting my name as I race through New York City. And by the time I reach Josh's apartment door, I'm slightly out of breath, but still full of adrenaline. I frantically knock on the apartment door until either Josh or

Andrew open it. As soon as Andrew opens the door to the apartment, I barge in and go looking for Josh. And I find him in his room putting away his laundry.

"Who is she? And what were you doing at some jewelry store with some girl I didn't recognize?" I demand.

"Maya, what are you talking about?" Josh questions me, turning to face me.

"Don't you pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about Joshua Gabriel Matthews." I cry out.

"Maya, I can explain. And really, full name?" Josh rebuttals.

"Josh, this isn't funny!" I stop to take a deep breath. "I didn't think you could ever hurt me." I finish with as I turn to walk out of his bedroom.

"Maya, wait!" Josh calls after me and takes ahold of my arm as soon as I reach the living room.

"Stop." I demand as I spin around to shake off his hold on me. "Josh, please. I really don't need this right now." I seethe with hot tears streaming down my face.

"Maya, if you would please just let me explain." Josh starts with as he takes a deep breath. "That girl I was with today was Andrews girlfriend, Charlie. And the reason why I was at a jewelry store was because I was picking out a graduation gift

for you and Riley. Charlie was with me because I needed a females opinion. Maya, I wouldn't dare try to hurt you in any way. You mean too much to me to loose you." Josh tells me as he tucks some of my hair behind my left ear. "I wouldn't risk doing  
/anything that I knew that would upset you Maya. I am so sorry if you felt like I betrayed you. I never meant for you to feel that way. I wasn't even aware that you saw me and Charlie. I never saw you. Please, Maya, you have to forgive me." Josh explains  
/to me while wiping away my tears with his thumb.

I take in deep breaths as I gather my thoughts on how to respond as I look into Josh's eyes. And as I am about to open my mouth to speak, there's a knock on the door to Josh's apartment. I can hear the voices belonging to to his parents coming from  
/the other side of the door.

"Shit. I completely forgot about dinner." Josh mutters as he hits his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I should probably let them in." Josh says to himself as he walks over to the door.

And now I'm just left standing awkwardly in the living room as Josh and his parents talk about where they should go out to eat for dinner.

"Maya, would you like to join us?" Amy Matthews asks me with a heartwarming smile.

"Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding?" I ask back.

"Not at all. We insist that you join us." Allen Matthews tells me as as he wraps an arm around his wife's shoulders.

I look at Josh and he's got an uneasy smile on his lips, but is nodding his head. So, I nod my head as well. "Okay." I accept as I walk towards Josh and take ahold of his left hand in my right hand.

* * *

Josh

I can't believe that I forgot my parents were coming over, but I also wasn't expecting Maya to show up either. We settled on eating at Carve and I wish I could say I'm having a good time, but I just feel nervous and guilty. And I haven't even done  
/anything wrong.

"Josh, son, are you okay? You've barely touched your dinner." My mom comments.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm just not as hungry as I thought." I say as I take a gulp of my coke.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go to the bathroom." Maya speaks up as she gets up from her chair and walks off, leaving me alone with my parents.

"So, you and Maya seem to be pretty close." My dad suddenly mentions.

"Uh, yeah. She's been through a lot lately and I'm just trying to be there for her." I say as I feel my cheeks start to get warm.

"I heard about Maya's father. How is Maya holding up?" My mother asks of me.

I take a bite of my waffles I ordered. "She's doing better." I tell my mom.

"And I'm back. I think I'm going to order a smoothie. Anyone else want one?" Maya says as she rejoins us.

"So, how come you two aren't dating?" My dad blurts out and I can't tell if he's being serious or not.

I look at Maya, who has just dropped her fork on the floor and her eyes staring at her French toast, with her face looking a little pale. I look back at my father with my face turning hot.

"I think she's a tad young." My mom mutters, but we all heard her.

"And that's my cue to leave. Thank you for dinner Mr. and Mrs. Matthews." Maya says in a rush as she gets up from her chair and walks out of the restaurant.

"Thanks a lot mom. Maya was already upset with me once today, what's one more time. Thank you for dinner guys, I think I'll just go back to my apartment." I tell my parents as I get up to leave.

"I'm sorry son, it's just how I feel. I like Maya. I do. I just think that she's not the one. I'm sorry Joshua." My mom tries to justify herself with, but I'm not having it.

"Mom, just stop. I'll see you guys at Cory andTopangas Friday." I curtly say as I turn to make my way out of the restaurant.

The moment I step outside, I dial Maya's number so I can try to apologize about my mom being so rude.

"Hi Josh." Maya answers on the fourth ring and she doesn't sound too happy.

"Maya, I am so sorry about what my mom said at dinner." I start with.

"I know, but can we just talk about this later? I'm exhausted from today and all I want to do right now is go takea hot shower, climb into my bed and go to sleep." Maya cuts my apology off with.

"Okay. Sweet dreams Maya." I reply with defeat as I reach my apartment door.

"Goodnight Josh." Maya says right before I hear the line go dead and all I hear is silence.

So, I enter my apartment, greeted by silence as well. Andrew's working late tonight and mentioned about going to Charlie's place after, so that leaves me alone for the night.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I know it's been a long time since I've updated this story, and thank you, all who've sent me reviews and who have been supportive about the long delay. I've been plotting this chapter in my head for awhile and it didn't  
transfer

onto paper exactly as it was in my head, but I may like this version better. My brothers weeding was amazing! And I'm adjusting to my new job schedule finally. The next chapter will be graduation day and I've already been planning it out and I think  
it's

going to be told in various points of view through out the chapter. As always, please review! **:)**


	12. Chapter Eight

Maya

"I now present to you, Class of 2020!" Our Principal announces and I watch my fellow classmates whoop and holler all around me in utter happines. I look around at the faces of my friends and find grins plastered on their lips.

As our whole group exits the stadium to meet our families, I can't help but feel a little jealous that my friends have two parents to congratulate them.

"I am so proud of you Maya!" My mother tells me as soon as I find her in the sea of families and my fellow graduates.

I give her the best smile I can muster up. "Thank you mom. I'm just glad that I survived." I honestly tell her with a slight chuckle.

"You did just fine." My mom replies just as the Matthews clan makes their way over to us. And the next thing I know, Rileys arms are wrapped around me, squeezing me tight.

"We officially graduated!" Riley squeals as she hugs me.

"Yes, we did." I try to reply with Riley starting to cut off my air supply.

"So, how does it feel to be a high school graduate?" It's Josh that speaks up.

I practically jump at the sound of his voice. If Riley wasn't holding onto me right now, I would have had to fight the urge to walk away. Instead, I just stare at the youngest Matthews boy as he stands there, only mere feet away from Riley and I.  
Finally, Riley lets go of me and I can breathe again.

"So, my parents are throwing us a graduation party at Topanga's later. My moms closing it to the public so it can be friends and family only." Riley informs me just as Lucas shows up at her side.

I nod my head. "Sounds fun." I tell my other half.

* * *

At Topanga's

I feel Josh's eyes on me while I stand with Riley, Lucas, Zay, Farkle and Smackle at a table our parents set up, displaying various pictures of us all throughout our school years. I know Josh is silently begging for me to give him the attention  
he's yearning for. I've been dodging his calls and texts ever since the awkward dinner with his parents. As Riley points to a picture of her when she dressed as a Harajuku girl, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around, finding Shawn standing there.

"Congratulations,Maya." Shawn tells me, as he goes to pat me on the head, but I wrap my arms around him for a hug.

"Shawn, I thought you wouldn't be back until next week." I take note of, but I can't help to smile, knowing he came back early.

"I wouldn't miss your graduation kiddo. And the assignment ended early. I got in just a couple of hours ago. I'm sorry I couldn't make the ceremony. I heard Mr. Feeny was the guest speaker." Shawn says as soon as he steps out of our hug.

"It's okay. I'll forgive you. And yeah, pretty wise old man, that Feeny. I think the last time I saw him was when he married you and my mom." I say distractedly as I eye Josh sitting by himself at one of the window seats, picking at his plate of  
food.

"You okay kiddo? You seem distracted." Shawn observes and I snap my head back to facing him.

"I have someone to talk to. I'll catch up with you later." I tell Shawn in a rush as I brace myself while making my way over to Josh.

I find Josh just staring at his food that's before him, and he's pushing it around with his fork.

"Hi." I squeak out and Josh picks up his head, with an unfriendly look in his eyes.

"She speaks." Josh sardonically barks out at me.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you." I tell him in a small voice as I play with the hem of my shirt, avoiding eye contact with as I dare to sit next to him.

"Maya, look at me." Josh pleads with me, so I look up at his eyes, that have softened somewhat. "Why were you avoiding me?" Josh questions me.

"I was embarrassed." I simply answer. "I already felt stupid enough that day after you told me that the girl I saw you with was Andrews girlfriend. And then I sat through an awkward dinner with you and your parents. I didn't know what to say. So,  
I did what I do best and withdrew from what was hurting me." I speak low and I can feel my eyes starting to tear up. I quickly wipe away the tears that dare to spill from my eyes asI let a laugh escape from my mouth. "You know, this is my graduation  
day. I'm supposed to be happy and laughing, not crying ,because of some guys mother that I like too much, disapproves of a relationship that doesn't exist." I finish with and I turn my head so Josh can't see my face.

"Maya," Josh softly speaks my name as he places his fingers under my chin to get me to look at him. "Do you remember the promise I made with you?" He asks of me and I just blink away my tears. "I do." Josh concludes with.

I furrow my brow in confusion. "Which promise?" I ask back.

"The one when I tell you that I like you and and that I never want you to not be apart of my life. I promised you Someday,Maya and I'll hold onto that, but right now, isn't that day. I promise that it will come. I know there are somethings  
you need to work through and I'm willing to be there for you when you need me." Josh pauses to take a breath and reaches out to hold both of my hands in his. "Maya, I like you too much to ever let you go from my life. You know what, come to my apartment  
later tonight, there's something I want to give you." Josh tells me as I try not to have a complete meltdown.

All I can do is nod my head because I don't trust my mouth and the words that might come out of it.

"Are you going to say anything?" Josh asks of me and gives my hands a squeeze.

I stare at Josh in disbelief at the sudden switch of the tone of his voice. "What do you want me to say? You ask me if I remember about the wonderful conversation we shared at the ski lodge that fall? Of corse I remember what you told me Josh."  
I get out in a strained voice as I manage to slip my hands out from his.

"It's time for cake!" Rileys uncle Eric announces, bringing my attention back to my surroundings.

"Do you want some?" I barely hear Josh ask me as I watch everyone gather around, waiting for their desert.

"What?" I ask back, turning my head in Josh's direction.

"I asked if you wanted to get some cake." Josh repeats himself.

I shake my head. "No. I'm really not in the mood for cake." I reply and draw in a deep breath. "I got into NYU. I start in the fall." I finally tell Josh with a blank look in my eyes.

"That's great news Maya. When did you find out?" Josh congratulates me with a warm smile.

"I've known since last Friday." I quietly tell Josh. "And thank you."

"You're welcome." Josh replies just as I see Riley making her way towards us with a plate of cupcakes.

"Cupcake?" Riley asks Josh and I with a big grin on her face.

"I'll take one." I say as I reach over Josh to grab one.

"I thought you didn't want any cake." Josh makes note of.

"I said cake, but I don't know there was cupcakes! There's a difference." I say as I lick the icing off of my chocolate cupcake.

"Maya, you've got a little something on your face." Josh says to me while starting to laugh and pokes at my upper lip.

I freeze up the second Josh's finger touches my lip and I start having bouts of nervous laughter.

"Are you okay Peaches?" Riley asks me while cocking her head to one side.

I manage to get my laughter under control and start picking my cupcake apart.

"Peaches, you okay?" Riley asks me again.

"Uh, yeah. I'm good." I say with a head nod,while looking between Riley and Josh.

"You sure?" Josh whispers with concern written all over his face.

I nod my head much more slowly this time, to add more emphasis. "I'm okay, but I have a serious question to ask." I say trying to keep a straight face.

"What?" Both Riley and Josh say at the same time.

"Do I still have something on my face?" I ask them without trying to start laughing again.

"Yes, Maya, you do. You still have icing on your nose." Riley points out.

"I do?" I ask as innocently as I can manage.

"You do." Riley repeats back tome.

So, I steal Josh's napkin and wipe my nose with it. "All gone?" I ask.

This time it's Riley who nods her head. "All gone." Riley repeats after me.

"Riley, you coming?" Lucas calls out from the door of the bakery.

Riley turns her head in Lucas's direction. "Yeah, be right there!" Riley calls back and turns back to Josh and I. "I gotta go, but I will see you guys later." Riley tells us before following Lucas out of Topanga's.

I look back at Josh with a small smile. "Hi." I quietly speak.

"Hi." Josh says back to me, mirroring my smile.

"Hey, Josh, we're just about done with cleaning up here, do you and Maya want to stay longer and then lock up before you leave?" Topanga asks Josh.

Josh looks at me and I nod my head. "Yeah, thanks Topanga." Josh replies back.

"You're welcome. Have a goodnight guys." Topanga bids Josh and I adieu as she and Cory walk out of the bakery, leaving Josh and I alone.

"Goodnight." Josh and I both call after the Matthews duo.

"So, we're alone." I point out the obvious as I make a sweeping motion with my hands.

"So we are." Josh makes note of and takes a deep breath before he stands up and starts pacing around in front of me.

"Josh, can you please sit down? You're starting to make me nervous." I beg of him.

Josh stops pacing and stands facing me with a troubling look on his face. "What are we doing Maya?" Josh asks of me.

"What do you mean?" I ask back while I furrow my brow in confusion.

"You and I." Josh says while pointing to me and back to himself. "Maya, you know I care about you way too much." Josh starts with.

"Josh, where are you going with this?" I interrupt him as I tuck my legs underneath me.

"I don't know." Josh tells me while he runs his fingers through his hair. "I don't know what I'm doing. All I know is that I do want to be with you Maya, but I don't know when the timing will be right." Josh confesses as he walks over to the  
counter and leans against it, with his back to me.

"I've learned that not every timing has to be perfect. Sometimes the perfect moment is the wrong timing." I softly speak as I get up and start walking towards Josh. "Youtought me that." I whisper as I wrap my arms around his waist and lay  
my head on his shoulder as I stand on my tippy toes.

All in one movement, Josh turns his body around, grabs me by the waist and spins back around to sit me on the countertop. "I tought you that?" Josh asks me in a hushed tone and I can't quite read his eyes.

I nod my head with a gentle smile as I reach out to grab his hands. "Yes, you." I just about purr while searching for a light in his eyes. "When you told me that you were falling for me the other night, I was scared. I wasn't in the best place at  
the time. I had to get used to the idea of someone falling in love with me, for me. But I've liked you for as long as I can remember. It was infatuation at first, but then it wasn't anymore. I grew up and I'm not that little girl any longer." I explain  
and lean forward so I can kiss Josh.

Josh leans his body into mine as I take my hands from his and grip them onto the counters edge to hold my balance. I open my mouth to deepen our kiss, and Josh takes back my hands to intertwine our fingers while pressing our bodies together. When  
I find myself fighting for air to breathe, I pull my face away from Josh's, panting. Josh then leans his face closer to mine for a quick kiss and then presses our foreheads together as we both catch our breath.

The seconds go by as we both stare into each other's eyes. Neither of us speak as we stay as we are; intertwined in each other.

"I love you." Josh whispers in my ear as if it were a secret.

I pull my face back to study Josh's face and the suave smile on his lips. I take my hands back again and drape my arms around his neck, my eyes never leaving his. I lean my face closer to his and place a tender kiss on his lips. "I love you too."  
I whisper back without hesitation.

Josh places his hands on my waist with a grip as he captures us in another kiss as I tighten my hold on him. "This feels real." Josh breathes out as he releases me.

"It is." I reassure Josh with as I place my hands on top of his shoulders while I stare into his eyes.

Josh responds with a nod of his head and goes back to placing his lips on mine until we decide to stop and finally lock up the bakery and leave. Hand in hand.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hi all! I reallly hope that you all love this chapter! I had such a different vision of this chapter before I started to write it, and I think I like this version the best. This was the easiest chapter so far for me to write and I  
enjoyed every second of it! It may seem like the story is coming to a close because Josh and Maya both FINALLY took their giant leap together, but trust me, their journey has only begun! Lots more in store for Josh and Maya! ;)As always, please  
leave a review! :) Also, I want to thank all of you who do really enjoy reading this story! I always look forward to reading your reviews! 


	13. By the Way

I just want to say that I'm loving the reviews that are coming in! Thank you guys so much for really liking this story! :) Also, I don't know why I didn't do this when I wrote chapter eight, but I did the math and I got the date wrong for when the gang  
graduates high school. It should be 2019. I was off a year. I typically do my research while I write my stories and I don't know why I didn't catch on to that one detail until now. Oh well. Anyway, thank you all once again for reading my story! :)


	14. Chapter Nine

Josh

I just can't seem to get this smile off of my face. Not that I want to. Andrew gives me the side eye once I step into our apartment until he sees that Maya is attached to my side. I lead Maya into the kitchen as I go to open the fridge to grab two  
beers. I pop open both bottles and hand one to Maya.

"Thank you." Maya softly speaks as she takes her finger and glides it around the rim of her beer bottle.

"You okay?" I tenderly ask her and she meets my eyes, with hers starting to water. "Maya, what's wrong?" I cautiously ask, setting my beer down on the kitchen counter.

"No, these are happy tears." Maya says with a shake of her head. "I swear." She says with more determination in her voice.

"Is this Maya?" Andrews girlfriend, Charlie, suddenly asks just in time to ruin my moment with Maya.

"Maya, Charlie, Andrews girlfriend. Charlie, Maya." I introduce while making a sweeping gesture between the both of them.

"Hi." Maya says after setting her beer down and walks over to Charlie and shakes her hand. "So, you're the girl I saw Josh with on Monday." I swear I see Maya's cheeks turn pink as she confronts Charlie.

"I guess I am."Charlie says with a small laugh. "I'm really sorry if you got the wrong impression of the two of us together, Maya. Josh begged me to come along with him so he wouldn't feel weird going into a jewelry store by himself. I told  
him that he would be fine, but he insisted." Charlie tells Maya.

"It's okay. He's forgiven." Maya smirks over at me.

"Good. I'm glad I didn't cause any trouble between you two." Charlie says to Maya and Maya let's out an uneasy laugh and shakes her head.

"Nope." Maya answers with and moves to pick her beer back up and takes a big gulp of it. "Not at all." Maya says more quietly, as foronly my ears to hear.

"Well then, Maya, it was really nice to finally meet you. Josh, take care of yourself and your lady friend here." Charlie tries to make a joke of as she and Andrew go to leave the apartment.

I let out a shaky laugh. "That wasn't awkward at all." I say while picking up my beer and taking a sip.

"I think I might get to like her." Maya makes comment of as she goes to walk over towards the couch and sits down on it.

"I'll be right back. I've got to get something from my room." I excuse myself asI leave the kitchen and head for my bedroom.

Once in my room, I go straight to my bedside table and take out the silver box from its hiding place. I then head back out to the living room and sit down on the couch, facing Maya.

"This is for you." I present the little box to her and she stares at it for a few seconds before she takes it from my hand. I watch her stare at the box and run her fingers over it's lid as she looks as if she's trying to crack some top secret code  
of some kind. Maya finally opens the box in her hands and I watch as her eyes glisten as she picks up the necklace I bought for her.

"Josh, it's beautiful. Thank you." Maya tells me in the sweetest voice while she leans over to give me a kiss of appreciation.

"You're very welcome Maya. I'm glad you like it so much." I say back with a twitch of a grin I feel forming on my face.

"How come you picked the constellation Capricorn?" Maya curiously asks me while tracing the stones on her necklace.

"It's your sign, is it not?" I half ask her as I take another sip of my forgotten beer.

"It is." Maya replies with a head nod. "I love it. I really do, but this is much more than just a graduation gift Josh." Maya starts rambling.

I can't help to laugh and Maya shoots me a questionable look with a quirk of her eyebrow. "You're right." I agree with her as I manage to clam myself down. "And I do have another gift for you, but I have to give you that one in the presence of Riley."  
I go on to say and I earn another strange look from Maya.

"Why in front of Riley?" Maya questions me as she still plays with her necklace.

"You'll have to wait and see." I tease as I extend my pointer finger to poke her nose, but she stops me by bitting down on my fingertip. "Hey! What was that for?" I playfully scold her.

It's Maya's turn to laugh. "I felt like it." Maya says with a shrug of her shoulders and a mischievous smile after she lets go of my finger.

"Oh, you felt like it, did you?" I taunt her while I squeeze her sides and she starts to squirm with a fit of giggles.

"No fair!" Maya protests as she falls back on the couch and takes me down with her.

Now that I lay on top of Maya, her giggles cease, but her chest heaves up and down as we both stare into each other's eyes. I dip my head down, to kiss her lips before moving my lips to her collarbone. Maya moans as I move my mouth, slowly sucking  
on her skin. I can feel Maya wrap her fingers in my hair and she starts tugging on it.

"Come on." I instruct Maya as I get up from the couch and bring her up with me. With Maya's hand in mine, I lead her to my bedroom.

* * *

Maya  
Before I follow Josh, I make sure to place the necklace he bought me on the coffee table. I then let him take me into his bedroom. Josh brings me to his bed and I automatically crawl on top of the blanket, sitting on my knees, with my hands reaching  
out towards him. Josh tosses his shoes and shirt aside before he joins me on his bed. I kick my shoes off as well.

"Hi there." Josh smirks at me while straddling my body as I lay down on his sheets.

"Hi." I repeat back while I reach up to kiss him.

Josh then places his hands up my shirt, sliding them up over my stomach until he reaches my bra. My breath becomes a little rough as Josh's hands go under my bra and he starts to fondle my breasts. A few moments later, Josh has removed my shirt  
and successfully unhinged my bra. Our mouths move in synchronicity as Josh runs his hands up and down my arms and legs, leaving goosebumps on my skin. The next time his right hand travels down my body, his hand creeps to the inside of my inner thigh.

Moans escape through my mouth as I feel Josh's fingers go deeper inside of me. Our kisses become rougher as we shed the last of our clothing. And as soon as Josh gets his condom on, we're back on track. Once Josh guides himself inside of me, I place  
my hands on his back and start flexing my fingers with each thrust he makes.

* * *

"I want to take you out on a date." Josh tells me, slightly out of breath as he lays back next to me.

"So, first you have sex with me and then you want to take me on a date? A little backwards don't you think?" I sarcastically answer Josh as I flip over to laying on my stomach.

"I'm serious Maya. I want to do this right." Josh says while turning his head to look at me.

"I know." I softly speak as I brush my hair out of my face and lean over to give him a kiss. "I don't want to screw this up either." I honestly tell Josh as I go to straddle his hips.

Josh reaches over to his nightstand and I shake my head. "I'm on birth control. It's okay." I gently tell Josh as I continue to do what I plan on doing. I intertwine our fingers as I bring both of our hands above his head. My breathing becomes ragged  
the harder I grind on his hips. Josh lets go of my hands to grip onto my hips and then successfully flips me over onto my back. I let out a scream in the heat of passion and then try to muffle my cries as I burry my head in the crook of Josh's shoulder  
and I end up sinking my teeth into his skin. He seems to show no reaction to this as he kisses me harder while his Raytheon picks up.

Josh moves his mouth to hovering above my own as my orgasim hits me in waves. As soon as Josh finishes, instead of just rolling off of me, he goes to kiss my mouth and doesn't stop there. Next, he moves his mouth to my neck, my collarbone, both  
of my breasts, my stomach and stops at my groin.

"I love you." Josh tells me in a husky voice after he kisses my mouth again.

"I love you." I repeat after him as I start to play his his hair.

After ten minutes of just laying next to Josh, my eyes start to grow heavy. I roll over to get closer to him and I pull my head on his chest.

"Someone tired?" Josh asks just as I close my eyes.

"Mhmm." I murmur with a head nod. "I sleepy." I say with a yawn and earn a chuckle from Josh in return.

* * *

As soon as I open my eyes, I find myself alone in Josh's bed, but where Josh's head should be is a note instead. With curiosity, I pick up the note to read.

Maya, I didn't want to wake you when I got up. You look so peaceful. When you dowake up, there will be a fresh pot of coffee waiting for you in the kitchen.

Love, Josh

Aww, he's leaving me sappy notes already! So, with a good stretch I get out of the bed. I then put on only my underwear and steal one of Josh's shirts to wear before I go out to the kitchen to get what I was promised. My bra is left among my clothes  
and I could care less if I were wearing it.

"Is that my Vampire Weekend shirt you're wearing?" Josh asks me once I get to the kitchen and make coffee my first priority.

Once my coffee is made, I jump up onto the counter opposite of him. "What?" I innocently ask as I take a sip of my coffee.

"You got on anything under that shirt?" Josh decides to ask me instead, with a smirk on his face while he leans on the counter across from me.

"Wouldn't you like to know, but a lady never reveals her secrets." I tease him with as I cross my legs, showing one of my thighs.

There's a sound of someone clearing their throat, I turn my head in the direction of the sound and find Andrew standing in the kitchen with an amused look on his face. I fix Josh's shirt that I'm wearing so I'm not as exposed and finish my coffee  
while eyeing Josh over my coffee mug.

"Did you guys leave any coffee left to drink?" Andrew asks both Josh and I as he proceeds to walk over to where Josh is standing.

"Yeah, I think there should be."Josh answers with a nod of his head.

"You look cozy Maya." Andrew says to me with a laugh while his back is still turned to me.

I let out a nervous laugh. "You could say that. And hey, can you leave enough coffee left so  
I can get a refill?" I request as I straighten myself out.

"You got it. Here, give me your mug. I'll fill it up. How do you take it?" Andrew asks as he takes my mug from me.

"Thanks. Umm black, but with just a splash of milk." I tell Andrew.

"Your coffee, madam." Andrew says as he hands me my coffee mug, with a bow.

"Thanks, Andrew." I reply with a raised eyebrow.

"Dude, and you call me weird." Josh says with a shake of his head.

"Manners, Matthews. It's called manners." Andrew tells Josh as he exits the kitchen and heads for his bedroom.

"Well, I think I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed." I say to Josh as I hop down from the kitchen counter.

"Do you want me to join you?" Josh seductively asks me with a wink and a sly grin on his face.

I shake my head with a grin of my own. "I think I can manage." I tell Josh as I drop my coffee mug into the sink. "Maybe another time." I flirt back as I make my way out of the kitchen and walk towards the bathroom.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I think this may have been the quickest I've updated yet. It is a filler chapter leading up to the excitement and drama that lies ahead. I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter. As always, leave a review! :) I look forward to  
reading your thoughts on this story! 


	15. Chapter Ten

MRiley

"Remind me again, why you must be here and not do this at your own place?" My dad asks Maya for the millionth time todaywhile barging into my room.

"Because, I need Riley and I need her to braid my hair." Maya matter of factly replies to my dad.

"Stay still. I'm not done with your hair." I scold my best friend as I hold her head in place.

"I'm sorry Riles." Maya apologies to me.

"Peaches, you're forgiven. Dad, don't come in here unless Uncle Josh is here." I remind my father once again. "So, if you don't mind, Maya and I still need our girl time." I say while still focusing on gettingMaya's fishtail braid right.

"Fine." My dad dramatically huffs. "I'll just come back then." He tells Maya and I as he leaves my room.

Once Maya and I are left alone again, Maya starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask with curiosity.

"Your dad and Josh are so alike sometimes." Maya laughs.

"They are brothers, Maya." I point out the obvious.

"Is this still weird for you?" Maya sincerely asks me as she turns her head to look at me.

"Weird? Yes, but I'm still happy for you two. What matters is that you two make each other happy. And I know that my Uncle Josh will take care of you." I tell Maya just as I finally finish with her braid. "Okay, all done!" I say as I clap my handstogether.

"I need to see! I must look in the mirror! I'll be back!" Maya exclaims as she jumps up from my bed.

"Don't take too long!" I call after her. "Actually, I'll follow you so we can do your makeup." I say more to myself while I get off my bed, gather my makeup bag and follow Maya to the bathroom.

"Riley, thank you! It's beautiful!" Maya compliments my handy work while smiling at me through the mirror.

"You are so welcome Maya. Now, am I doing your makeup, or are you doing it yourself?" I ask her. As I open my makeup bag on the bathroom sink.

"I'll do it myself." Maya tells me as she digs though my bag for what she's looking for.

"Okay." I say while I hop onto the sink.

* * *

Josh

I check my appearance one more time before I leave for my date. I've got on my navy blue dress shirt with no wrinkles, clean jeans and my hair is washed and presentable. I lastly dab on a small amount of cologne before I leave my room.

"Going on your hot date with Maya?" Andrew asks me with a mocking smile as I reach the living room.

"Yeah, sorry man. I swear we can reschedule our date for another time." I joke back as I get to the door of our apartment.

"Damn. Okay, well, have fun then." Andrew calls back at me just as I make my exit out of the apartment.

I shake my head with a laugh as I make my way out of the apartment building and head for the subway station so I can get to my brothers apartment. Why Maya insisted on me picking her up at Corys place is beyond me. Something about Riley and hairis  
/all I could get out of her for an answer.

I knock on my brothers door as soon as I arriveand wait for someone to open it. "Why did I just do that?" I mutter to myself as soon as the door before me swings open, revealing my nephew, Auggie.

"Uncle Josh!" Auggie shouts as he runs to jump on to me.

"Auggie!" I shout his name back with a chuckle as I catch him and then set him back down on the floor as soon as I enter the apartment.

"That's my cue!" Cory exclaims as he runs out of the kitchen and into the direction of Rileys room.

I just shake my head as I go to join Topanga at the kitchen table. And minutes later, my brother renters the kitchen with my niece behind hiim. Once I see Maya, I'm awestruck with how beautiful she looks. I stand up from the kitchen table to geta

better look at her and she looks perfect in her simple green dress and heals to give her extra height.

"You're staring." Maya tells me as she's doing the exact same thing to me.

"You're gorgeous." Is all what comes out of my mouth and I take notice that she's wearing the necklace that I bought her.

"Okay, you two need to stop making googily eyes at each other and just go on your date already!" My brother spazes out and pushes Maya and I over towards the couch.

"Wait! I want to take a picture first!" Riley yells out as she disappears and I swear I hear Maya groan beside me. "Okay, ready!" My niece announces with her phone in her hand. "I'm going to count to three." Riley gives Maya and I warning of.

I wrap my arm around Mayas waist and try not to give Riley a cheesy smile before she counts down to three.

"I want to take a picture with Maya and Uncle Josh!" Auggie yells as he goes to stand next to Maya and I.

"I can't deny the kids request." Maya says with a wide smile.

"Yay!" Auggie squeals and Maya moves him to stand in front of her as she bends down to drape her arms around his shoulders.

I settle with kneeling next to Maya and my nephew. Riley takes our picture and then takes a picture of her and Maya together. One serious and one one with them both sticking their tongues out.

"Okay, I think it's time to go now." I interrupt Maya and Riley.

"Alright Pumpkin, I have go on my date now." Maya tells Riley as she pats her on her head.

"Okay" Riley says with a nod of her head. "Let me know how it goes." She adds but then scrunches up her nose.

"I will." Maya replies with a light laugh.

"Shall we?" I ask Maya with my left hand reaching out for her to take.

"We shall." Maya responds as she takes my hand in hers.

"Have fun you two!" Topanga calls out as Maya and I reach the door.

"Thanks, Topanga." Maya and I happen to say at the same time.

"Bye." I call over my shoulder with a laugh as I lead Maya out of my brothers apartment.

* * *

Maya

"You look beautiful Maya." Josh whispers in my ear once we take our seats on the subway.

I feel my cheeks grow warm at Joshs compliment. "Thanks, Boing. You're not so bad looking yourself." I whisper back while I put my head on his shoulder. "So, where are you taking me on this date of ours?" I ask full of curiosity.

"Well, I was thinking of ice cream and maybe a walk in Central Park? But,I'm not sure." Josh replies to my question with.

"Sounds cheesy." I say a little more sarcastic than I meant it to come out as. "I mean yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun." I add to cover up my previous statement, but I think I may have made things worse.

"You know what? I'm glad you said that. We could just do something else then."Josh tells me and I can hear some hesitation in his voice.

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that." I backtrack. "Ice cream and a walk sounds nice." I try to reassure Josh with as I pick my head up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, good." Josh breathes out.

I grab ahold of his hand that's resting on my knee. "Cavemen." I say aloud as I turn my head to face Josh with a simple smile on my lips, while showing him our hands.

Josh smiles back at me and squeezes my hand. The train comes to a stop, he brings me up from my seat and leads me out of the subway. Once we're back out on the sidewalk, I take notice of where we are.

"We're not going for a walk in the park, are we?" I ask, but I think I already know the answer.

"I do promise we'll have ice cream. Come on, you're going to love what I have planned for the both of us." Josh tells me as he slips an arm around my waist and leads me down the street.

"You're full of promises, Matthews" I proclaim as we walk down fifth avenue. "But you're pretty good at keeping them." I conclude with.

"I try little ferret." Josh comes back with as he stops walking and pulls me over to the steps in front of the Met.

I look at the building and back to Josh with inquisitive eyes. Josh then produces two tickets out of nowhere and both my eyes light up.

"You didn't!" I exclaim with joy. I snatch one of the tickets to look at and find that we're seeing the Frida Kahlo exhibit. "Josh, this is amazing!" I gush as I hug him tightly in my excitement. "You are amazing!" Iblush as I kiss him.

"Thank you." Josh laughs and takes my hand to lead me inside.

* * *

"Your mocha chocolate chip with sprinkles." Josh says as he hands me my ice cream cone.

"Thang you, kind sir." I say back with a bow of my head while Josh joins me at the bench we picked to sit at.

"You're welcome Maya. And who said we wouldn't make it to the park?" Josh responds as he goes to take a bite out of my ice cream.

"Hey! You have your own!" I pout. "And we took a cab." I point out.

"We still made it." Josh mumbles while having a mouth full of ice cream.

"Have you any manners, Matthews?" I ask as I shoot him a playful glare.

"Nope." Josh says with a shake of his head. "I was raised in a barn." He says so confidently.

I roll my eyes at his statement. "I've seen your house, Boing. I know you didn't grow up in a barn, you doofus." I reply as I lick at my ice cream.

"You've met my brothers right?" Josh asks me.

I nod my head. "Uh yeah, of corse. And one never gets my name right." I respond back with a light laugh. "Why?" I ask.

Josh turns his head to look at me but it looks like something behind his eyes is different somehow, but I can't put my finger on what it is that I see in his eyes,but he gives me a softsmile. "Never mind. Let's just enjoy our date. Thesun is just

about to set." Josh points out as he draws my attention to the horizon.

To not provoke any kind of argument, I take my hand that's closest to his and squeeze it in mine. "Thank you for today." I softly speak and Josh just nods his head in return.

I can tell something is on Josh's mind, but he's not saying a , instead of talking, we both sit in silence while we watch the sun go down.

"I should get you home." Josh speaks up just as soon as it starts to get dark.

"Okay." I reply with a head nod as we both stand up.

Josh and I walk to the nearest subway terminal and begin going back to my street. We both remain quiet up until we reach my apartment door. Once we stand in front of my door, I look up at Josh and still see indifferent eyes and it breaks my heart.I  
/reach up so I can kiss him and he reciprocates, but not as passionate as I thought he would. Which I find odd.

"Goodnight, Maya. I'm really glad you enjoyed our date." Josh finally speaks as he kisses me again.

"You could come in if you want. Our night doesn't have to end yet." I gentlysuggest with hope in my voice an an encouraging smile.

* * *

Josh

As soon as Maya gives me the invitation to come inside of her apartment that I know she now shares with Shawn, I'm hesitant to give in, but I can't deny those captivating blue eyes of hers.

"Alright, I'll come in." I agree and give Maya the cheesiest smile I can come up with.

"Come on, dork." Maya teases me as she opens the apartment door and brings me inside. "Do you want anything to drink?" She asks me as she goes straight into her kitchen.

I shake my head. "I'm good, but thank you." I answer as I follow her.

"See, you do have manners!" Maya jokes as she takes out a pitcher of what looks like iced tea from the fridge and then places it on the counter beside me.

"I see you came home early." I hear Shawn speak from behind me.

"Josh wanted to bring me home and I insisted that he come in and stay awhile longer." Maya reports as she pours her drink into her glass.

"Is that so? What did you guys do on your date?" Shawn asks both Maya and I, but he's looking right at me.

"Josh took me to the Met and surprised me with tickets to see the Frida Kahlo exhibit and then we got ice cream and watched the sunset." Maya tells Shawn as she puts the iced tea away and goes to stand next to me.

"Sounds like a keeper." Shawn comments with a nod of approval. "I assume you had a good time." Shawn adds.

Maya nods her head with a sheepish smile. "I did, but I can't speak for Matthews over here." Maya speaks with an indifferent undertone this time.

My heart lurches into my stomach at the tone in Maya's voice, but I put on my best smile. "It was the best date I've been on. I don't know how I'm going to top this one." I say honestly as I carefully eye Maya out of the corner of my one eye.

"I do agree that you out did yourself today." Maya tells me as she turns her face to kiss me on the cheek.

"Okay you two, I've got some work to catch up on, I just wanted to check in. I'm still getting used to this being a father thing." Shawn says as he turns around and exits the kitchen, leaving Maya and I alone again.

"Father thing?" I question Maya with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm a Hunter now." Maya simply answers me with a grin.

"Since when?" I ask back.

"Three days ago." Maya tells me as she walks out of the kitchen and I follow.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I wonder out loud as I walk into her bedroom after her.

Maya shrugs her shoulders as she goes to close her bedroom door.

"Did you tell Riley right away?" I ask more bitterly than I intended it to sound.

"You know the answer to that." Maya responds, matching the tone of my voice as she sets down her glass of iced tea.

"I know Riley is your best friend and that you tell each other everything, but I'm your boyfriend now, I would like it if we have no secrets from each other. I really don't think that's a hard request." I ask of Maya with frustration as I go to siton  
her bed.

Maya shoots me a glare before she takes off her dress. "Boyfriend." She spits the word out as if it were going to hurt her in some way. She puts on a pair of blue pajama shorts after she takes off her heals and then slips on a black tank top beforesitting  
/on her bed, leaning against the wall. "It's not ridiculous." Maya finally speaks after a few minutes.

I get up and move to sit next to her. "Let me backtrack for a moment." I get out and take a deep breath and carefully choose my words before I speak again. "I'm sorry Maya. I didn't mean that to come out like it did. Forceful I mean." I pause to

run my fingers over my face in frustration. "This isn't coming out like I want it to." I groan and Maya reaches a hand out to hold one of mine in hers.

"It's okay. We're due for this conversation anyways." Maya quietly tells me while she shifts her body to face mine. "I know we haven't exactly given each other the titles boyfriend and girlfriend, officially. I don't know if it's because we both feel  
/that we don't need to use those labels, or if it's just something that's silently understood. It could be something that we're afraid of saying aloud, or maybe I am." Maya tries her best to come up with an answer that I'm also trying to figure out  
/myself.

"Maya, slow down." I gently demand as I grab ahold of both of her now shaking hands in mine to steady them. "We can figure this out. It doesn't have to happen tonight. We've already had an eventful day today and I can tell you're exhausted. Let's

talk about this tomorrow, or another day, it doesn't matter." I go on to say and bring her hands to my lips to kiss them.

"It does matter." Maya whispers with tears starting to fall from her tired eyes. "If we're going to start a fight over it, it matters." She tells me while pulling her hands from mine to wipe away her tears.

"Maya, answer me this, do you want to be with me?" I ask of her, looking straight into her eyes.

"Of corse I do." Maya answers me with conviction.

"Good." I respond with a slight smile. "Maya, that's all that really matters to me. If we need to put our relationship into labels, we will when we're ready. If someone wants validation of us, we can give it to them if they need it bad enough."

I stop to take a breath before I continue. "All I want is an honest relationship. No lies. No secrets." I tell her in all seriousness.

"I can do that." Maya sniffles as her tears slow down. "I promise you to be nothing but honest." Maya vows to me.

"And I'll do the same." I vow as well.

I then lean my face closer to hers and kiss her now salty lips as I wipe away the remains tears on her cheeks with my thumbs. Maya places both of her hands on either side of my face as we deepen our kiss and then moves her body to lay down on her

bed. Without breaking our kiss, I hover over her body.

"Stay with me." Maya gets out in between kisses.

"What about Shawn and your mom?" I ask as I pull back to look at her.

"I don't care. I need you with me tonight." Maya pleads with me.

"You make it so hard for me to say no to you, little ferret." I grin back.

"Thank you." Maya beams up at me and then pulls my face back down to hers.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Finally I got this chapter uploaded! This one just came pouring out of me, I thought it would never end! But it is a crucial chapter. I really hope you all like it as much as I liked writing it. And I know that Josh may  
come across

as jealous that Maya tells Riley everything before him, but it's really not how he feels. He was just struggling with how to get what he was trying to say to Maya and couldn't quite figure out how to get his question across. Well, I hope you all enjoyed  
/reading this chapter! And as always, please review! :) I greatly appreciate it!


	16. Chapter Eleven

Maya

I open my eyes to find Josh still asleep next to me. A smile formsonmy lips feeling good about that he listened to me and stayed. And thinking back to our conversation last night, he's right. We are girlfriend and boyfriend. I mean,  
it's what I wanted for so long. I don't know why I was so scared. I can smell the inviting smell of fresh coffee brewing and I know that Shawn and my mom are awake. I'm not quite sure how they're going to react to Josh spending the night, but I'll  
soon find out. I feel movement beside me and I turn my head to see Josh begin to sit up in my bed.

"Good morning." I say as I sit up as well and then go to give him a quick kiss.

"Good morning." Josh smiles back. "Have I been discovered yet?" Josh asks as he rubs his eyes and yawns.

I shake my head. "Not yet, but you will be. I want coffee." I say as I get out of bed.

"I guess I can't hide for long." Josh says as he climbs out of my bed.

"You might want to put on some clothes before you go out there." I tell Josh with a laugh as he observes that he's only wearing his boxers.

"Good idea." Josh says while grabbing his jeans to put on and then slips on his white tee shirt that he wore under his dress shirt last night.

"You ready?" I ask Josh and he nods his head. "Okay, come on. Time to get busted." I joke as I open my bedroom door and have Josh follow me to the kitchen.

"I see someone had a sleepover last night." Shawn comments as soon as I reachfor two coffee mugs for Josh and I.

I look behind me to find Shawn standing in the kitchen with his arms folded over his chest and a slightly disappointed look on his face.

"It was my idea." Josh speaks up. "I'm sorry Shawn. I didn't want you to respect me any less, but Maya drives a hard bargain." Josh continues to say.

I raise an eyebrow at his statement and shake my head. "I asked Josh to stay. Don't listen to him." I tell Shawn as I go to pour coffee into the two mugs.

"I should have known when I never saw you leave Matthews.I'm going to let it slide this time." Shawn says with a sigh. "I mean, I was once your age, I get it. Josh, you're a good kid and you come from a great family." Shawn starts to say while  
I hand Josh his coffee and I start drinking mine.

"Thanks Shawn." Josh tells him and I just observe the two having their moment.

"You're welcome Matthews." Shawn says back to Josh as he drinks his own coffee.

"I was told you were at the hospital wen I was born." Josh brings up.

"I was." Shawn nods his head. "That was botha scary day and a miraculous day." Shawn recalls and I look to Josh for what he'll say next, but he doesn't say anything.

"Well, good morning. I'm glad that you two finally showed your faces." My mom says as she comes over to give me a hug.

"Good morning, mom." I reply with a smile as I hug her back.

"What's with the long faces?" My mom asks while we all stand in the kitchen together.

"They're getting sentimental." I offer up as I finish my coffee.

"Is that so?" My mom asks back.

I nod my head. "Yup." I answer back as I go to pour myself a second cup of coffee.

"Well, I would love to know more, but I must get to work. I'll see you later baby girl." My mom says and gives me another hug and gives Shawn a kiss before she leaves.

"Bye." I call after my mom and then turn my attention back to Shawn and Josh.

"Did you know that the doctors tried to stop me from seeing you after you were born?" Shawn asks Josh.

"No. I didn't know that." Josh responds with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, they told me family only. Your dad told the doctor that I am family. I never felt prouder in that moment to hear your dad say that. I'll never forget that day. You're a lucky kid, Matthews. Never forget that." Shawn explains to Josh and I  
grow curious about their conversation.

"I know." Josh says and then grows quiet again.

"Sorry if I ruined the mood you guys." Shawn says as he clears his throat. "I'll stop talking now and just get back to my articles." Shawn tells Josh and I before he turns to leave the kitchen.

"Where'd all of that come from?" I quietly ask Josh once we're left alone.

"I don't really know. I expected him to be angry that I'm still here." Josh replies to me as he drinks what's left of his coffee.

"Yeah, me too." I say with a nod of my head. "What did Shawn mean when he said that the day you were born was scary?" I delicately ask Josh.

* * *

Josh

After I drain my coffee mug, I go to place it in the sink. I turn back to Maya and figure out how the best way to tell her the truth. I let out a sigh before I open my mouth to speak. "When I was born, I had complications with a respiratory infection  
but I pulled through. Obviously, because you're talking to me now." I explain to Maya.

"How didn't I know this?" Maya mutters and I can't tell if she's actually asking me, or talking to herself.

"Hey, it's okay. I recovered." I tell her and she looks up at me and nods her head.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about taking Shawns last name sooner. I was very distracted and I swear, I meant to tell you." Maya apologizes. "And I'm so sorry about last night and my behavior. I don't know what got into me. We were having such  
a good time on our date and then I killed the mood." Maya continues.

"Maya, it's okay. You don't have to to keep apologizing to me. I forgive you. Can we please just move forward? You need to stop worrying." I gently tell her as I go to wrap my arms around her.

She manages to set down her coffee mug on the kitchen counter behind me before hugging me back. I place a kiss on the top of her head before I let go of her.

"Okay. I'll try, but it's one of my specialties." Maya tries to joke back.

"Maya." I draw out her name as I give her a warning look.

"I'm going to get dressed." Maya tells me and gives me a quick kiss before running off to her room and leaves me in the kitchen.

"You love her, don't you?" Shawn suddenly says as he renters the kitchen.

"What?" I ask back, being caught off guard.

"I see it in your eyes when you two are together." Shawn casually tells me as he gets himself a glass of water. "I see it in Mayas too, but I see something else in her eyes. That girl and I are too much alike." Shawn goes on to say with a shake  
of his head.

"How so?" I curiously ask.

"You don't want to know, my friend." Shawn says as he pats me on the back and goes to leave the kitchen.

"What do you mean when you say you see something else in Maya's eyes?" I call back to Shawn.

"Do you really want to know?" Shawn asks me, turning back around to face me.

"Yeah." I answer with a nod of my head.

"Trouble." Shawn tells me and I only get confused. "I could be wrong." Shawn continues. "But I've watched that girl fall in love with you little Matthews. Don't let her loose herself." Shawn leaves me with as he exits the kitchen one more time.

"What is going on?" I ask myself and I decide to go back to Maya's room to get the rest of my belongings and on my way to her bedroom, I find Maya in the hallway, leaning against the wall.

"How much of that did you hear?" I carefully ask her.

"Not that much." Maya tells me, but I can see it in her eyes that she's not telling me the truth.

"Maya," I start with.

"Everything." Maya interruptsme as she pushes off of the wall. "You didn't admit it." She quietly says and I furrow my eyebrows together.

"Admit what?" But I know exactly what she means the second the words come out of my mouth. "That I love you?" I try again and Maya nods her head. I then place both of my hands on either side of her face and lean my face to hers and give her a passionate  
kiss to reassure her. "I love you, Maya Penelope Hunter. With all of my heart." I tell her when I pull back from her lips.

"That's better." Maya says while grinning up at me.

"You like that?" I tease her with and she nods her head at me. I then take her by the hand and bring her back to her room. I kick the door shut behind me and start kissing Maya again.

"Shawn is still home." Maya breathlessly gets out with her chest heaving up and down.

"Shit. You're right." I grumble and that makes Maya laugh.

"We could go to your place." Maya suggests with a smug smile.

"We could. Let me put on my shoes back on and then we can leave." I tell Maya and she nods her head as she goes to put on her shoes as well.

* * *

Maya

As soon as Josh and I set foot into his apartment, our clothing comes off. Shoes are the first to go. We both then shed our shirts and half hazardly toss them wherever they may land. Next, we hop out of our jeans as we get to the hallway outside  
of Joshs bedroom. Once we're in his room, Josh closes door and I go to sit on the edge of his bed.

Josh goes to leave kisses all over my stomach as he slides off my underwear at the same time. I lay back on the bed as I feel him kiss my inner thighs. I grip onto his sheets as I feel him spread my legs further and feel his tongue inside of me.  
The more Josh does to me, the more I moan. Finally, I see Joshs face again and he climbs onto his bed and I scoot up to where his pillows are and kiss him again.

"Do I have to use a condom, or no?" Josh aks me.

"It's up to you." I tell him and he nods his head.

"I love you." I tell Josh before I lean to kiss his lips.

"And I love you." Josh repeats back to me as he brings my body closer to his.

* * *

"Do you think your mom will be upset once she finds out that we're dating now?" I ask Josh asI go through his drawer to steal one of his tee shirts to wear.

"Where is this coming from?" Josh asks me back.

"That awkward dinner." I say while putting on one of his plain black tee shirts. "Well, what do you think she'll say?" I ask as I turn around to face him.

Josh lets out a sigh. "I don't know, but I don't care. I'm happy with you and that's what I care about." Josh tells me as he walks over to me and takes ahold of both of my hands in his and smiles at me.

I go to open my mouth to respond, but then Josh and I hear Andrew start yelling about something and I hear him mention both my name and Josh's. I look at Josh and then we both start laughing.

"I guess he found our clothes." I laugh.

"I guess he did." Josh agrees as he goes to put on another pair of jeans and another shirt as I slip my underwear back on before we both leave his room.

"What's all the commotion about?" I ask Andrew as Josh and I get to the living room.

"You! And you!" Andrew exclaims as he points to the both of us. "Your clothes!" He gets out with a shake of his head. "And like Maya only wearing your shirts Matthews, isn't a dead give away." Andrew finishes with.

"Are you still upset that I had to cancel our date?" Josh jokes.

"What are you talking about?" Andrew questions Josh.

"What are you talking about?" Josh challenges Andrew.

"Your clothes all over the apartment?" Andrew bluntly tells Josh and I.

"Ohh, that." I chime in.

"Yes, that." Andrew responds.

"What's the problem exactly?" I ask and Andrew just glares me.

"I give up." Andrew grumbles and walks away from Josh and I while throwing his hands up in the air.

"I guess we should start picking our clothes up before Andrew has a heart attack." Josh tells me with a shake of his head and a light laugh.

"I'll get our shoes and shirts." I tell Josh as I move to find our articles of clothing.

"Who would have known that Andrew was the one we get busted by." Josh call to me as he picks up our jeans.

"Yeah, who would have known." I repeat back. "It's not like he doesn't know what you and I do." I say as I meet Josh in the hallway.

"I don't know what his problem is." Josh says with another shake of his head. "He was acting like his normal self yesterday when I left to pick you up for our date." Josh goes on to say.

"I don't know, he's your roommate." I say back once Josh and I are back in his room.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I hope this chapter makes up for the ending of chapter 10. Leave a review and let me know you think. **:)**


	17. Chapter Twelve

Josh

"This is for you." I tell Andrew as I place the six pack of Heineken on the coffee table in front of him.

"What's this for? Not that I don't like getting beer for free." Andrew asks as he opens one of the bottles to drink.

"For the other morning when you found Maya and I's clothes around the apartment. This is me saying I'm sorry." I tell him.

"You're forgiven." Andrew says as he salutes me with his beer. "Oh yeah, if you're wondering why you're hearing Thom Yorkes voice coming from your room, Maya has been in your room since this afternoon." Andrew fills me in.

"Now that you mention it, I do hear "House of Cards". I'll go see what she's up to." I say as I make my way to my bedroom.

Upon opening my bedroom door, I find Maya sitting on the edge of the end of my bed with a paintbrush in her mouth as she looks at the painting before her. She looks so deep in concentration, I doubt she knows that I entered the room. Not that she  
could hear me with Radiohead blaring through the portable speakers that are now sitting on my desk. I stand in the doorway for a moment longer, just to admire what's in front of me before I move in closer. I then move in carefully over to my desk  
to lower the volume of the music. I look back to Maya and she finally acknowledges my presence as we lock eyes.

"What are you working on?" I ask with curiosity as I walk closer to her.

"Oh, just something to keep me busy." Maya answers back after taking the paintbrush out over mouth.

I get a better look at her painting as I go to stand at the foot of my bed. I see a bear laying under a tree and the sky is filled with swirls of different shades of blue. I also see something that seems a little out of place as well. There's a  
purple cat that Maya painted on one of the tree branches.

"It's amazing Maya, but I have one question." I praise her.

"Okay, and thank you." Maya says with a bright smile.

"What's with the purple cat?" I ask her.

"It's a little piece of Riley. She watches over me and keeps me in check." Maya answers as if I should know this already, which of course I do.

"Makes total sense. So, you're the bear in the painting?" I wonder.

"In this one, yes." Maya replies with a nod of her head.

Before I can ask her what she means, I take notice of two other paintings that are propped up against my wall. They look similar to the one she's got on the easel now. The differences are that instead of a bear, one painting has a deer and the other  
one she painted herself sleeping under the tree. Each painting has the purple cat in the tree, but on different branches. The colors in the skies are different too. The sky with the bear is used with bold shades of blue. They sky with the deer, she  
painted with bright oranges and reds. And the painting that she put herself in has a sky of pale blues and purple. With Thom Yorkes voice changing over to Jack Whites "Love Is Blindness", I get the the chills just hearing it.

"Josh, are you okay?" Maya asks me as she leans her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just admiring your work." I tell her as I wrap an arm around her and kiss the top of her head.

"Are you sure that's all?" Maya questions me further.

"Yes, my little ferret, but I do have one more question for you." I say to her once the music changes again into LCD Soundsystem.

"And what would that be?" Maya asks me back.

"Have you had anything to eat?" I ask her and I feel her shake her head. "Then why don't we order some take-out?" I suggest.

"Sounds good to me. Can I pick from where?" Maya requests.

"Sure. You can pick from anywhere you want. First, I would like to take a shower, but you go ahead and order. Oh, Andrew is out in the living room, see if he wants anything too. Make sure to tell him that dinner is on me." I tell Maya as I unwrap  
my arm from around her.

"Hey, before you get all squeaky clean, can I get a kiss?" Maya asks of me.

"How can I deny that request?" I say as I lean my face down to hers.

* * *

Maya

"He's going to die." I say as I reach for the last egg roll as the movie Sinister starts to play.

"How would you know? The movie just started." Andrew says to me.

"Because I know these types of movies and they're predictable." I say with a mouthful of egg roll.

"Maybe he won't die and then I can rub it in your face that you're wrong." Andrew cockily tells me.

"Play nice, children. It's just a movie." Josh interjects.

I turn my head to look at Josh and stick my tongue out at him which makes him laugh as he shakes his head. I turn back to Andrew and stick my hand out for him to shake. "You're on." I tell Andrew and he shakes my hand in agreement.

* * *

"I win!" I exclaim as I jump off of the couch in my own victory.

"He got drugged by his own daughter, now what a fucked up way to go. And ok, fine, you win." Andrew says in defeat as he goes to open another beer.

"It was a dumb movie anyway. I'm picking the next movie." I say as I roll my eyes while going over to the guys movie collection. "I prefer action to scary when it comes to movies." I tell the guys as I choose our next movie. It's a toss up between  
Kick-Ass, The Dark Knight and Savages. This time I'm going to pick

Kick-Ass because I'm a sucker for Chloë Grace Moretz. After I switch the dvds, I go back to sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm going to go. Charlie just got off of work, so I'm going to meet up with her. You two have fun." Andrew announces as he gets up from the couch.

"Alright. And hey, you're gong to be here tomorrow afternoon right? I've got that package coming and I'll be at work when it probably gets here." Josh asks Andrew as he gets out of his chair he's been sitting on.

"Yeah man, I'll be here. And thanks for the beer and Chinese food." Andrew tells Josh before he leaves the apartment.

"Do you want another beer? I'm getting another one." Josh asks me as he stands in front of me.

"Sure." I tell him with a nod of my head.

"Okay, I'll be right back then." Josh responds as he disappears into the kitchen.

When Josh returns, I'm curled up to one side of the couch, clutching a pillow.

"Maya, your beer." Josh says to me and he has to repeat himself a few times before I acknowledge him.

"Thanks." I tell him as I grab my beer from his hand.

"How many times have seen this movie?" Josh asks me.

"Not enough. Now, shh, I'm trying to watch this." I say, but then I turn my head to see a look of mock hurt on his face. So, I give him a quick kiss, but before I can pull away, Josh holds my face in place to make our kiss last longer. "You're  
distracting me." I pout as we end our kiss and Josh just laughs me.

"The movie isn't going anywhere and you can watch it as many times as you like." Josh tells me as he drinks his beer.

"Okay." I say as I just about finish my own beer.

"Whoa, slow down there slugger." Josh comments.

"What?" I innocently ask as I roll the bottle in my hands.

"It's not a competition,Maya." Josh says to me and I just finish what's left in the bottle and then place it on the coffee table in front of us. "You want another one?" Josh asks me in a slight condescending tone.

"Josh, all I did was drink my beer. Why are you acting like this?" I carefully question him with an eyebrow raised.

I watch Josh take a deep breath, release it and run his fingers over his face. ""I'm sorry, Maya. I'm just really tired no I have to be up early for work again tomorrow morning." Josh apologizes.

"Do you want to just go to bed?" I ask him as I pause the movie.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." Josh replies as he stands up and starts to yawn.

"Not at all. Let's get you to bed." I say as I turn the tv off and then get up to follow Josh to his room.

Josh strips down to his boxers and gets under his covers and I follow suit.

"Goodnight, Josh." I softly speak as soon I get comfortable in his arms.

"Goodnight, Maya." Josh murmurs into my hair and then I feel him kiss my head before he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

I wake up to an empty bed. It's a little past eight, but I still wish Josh was still here. As I sit up, I notice a piece of paper sitting on top of his pillow, so I pick it up to read.

 _Maya, I'm sorry that you have to wake up without me. Trust me, I'd rather be with you than go into work early. Once I'm done with training this new kid, hopefully I won't have to get up so early. I'm leaving you with Andrew in the apartment, so play nice with each other. I should be home around three or four. I love you, Maya._

 _Love, Josh_

 __

I put the note down and get out of Josh's bed. I then get dressed in my clothes from yesterday and grab Joshs note. I walk over to his desk and turn the piece of paper over to respond to his note.

 _Boing, I miss waking up with you too. I hope work wasn't as stressful today. I'm sorry I'm not here. I wanted to get my paintings out of your room. I love you too._

 _Love, Maya_

 __

I leave the note on his bed before I go to dismantle my easel and call Riley to help me again.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Finally, I posted this chapter. I actually did have another version all typed up and ready to publish, but there was a glitch in the app and it didn't let me publish it. So, this version was uploaded instead. I may use the chapter  
I previously was going to upload in the future. Sorry if it seems too short.  
 _  
_


	18. Chapter Thirteen

Maya

"We're all gathered here to say goodbye to our dear friend, Isaiah Babineaux. May he have a safe trip back to Texas." Riley makes a toast and raises her smoothie glass in the air.

"Thanks Riley, but I'm just going on vacation, not dying. I'll be back in two weeks." Zay says to Riley.

"I know that." Riley replies while putting her glass back down.

"I say goodriddance." I joke, but everyone just stares at me. "Guys, it was a joke." I tell them as I drink my coffee and they all shake their heads.

"Short stack," Lucas starts and I glare at him for using that nickname. "Okay, never mind." He stops talking and picks up his coffee mug to drink.

"No, Lucas, please continue. What were you about to say? I want to know." I challenge Lucas as I lean forward in our booth.

"If this is going to end in a blood bath, I think I'm just going to go finish packing. I will see you all later. Thanks again for the speech, Riley." Zay tells us all before leaving Topanga's.

I'm still staring Lucas down, but he's not acknowledging me.

"Maya, how about we move on? Do we have any other summer plans?" Farkle speaks up.

"Why don't we all do something, like go to the beach?" Riley suggests.

"That sounds like fun." Lucas says while turning his head to face Riley.

"It does." Smackle chimes in.

"I can get us a house to stay at." Farkle offers.

"I have a request." I interject.

"Yes Maya, my Uncle Josh can come with us." Riley answers as if she's reading my mind.

"That's not what I was going to say, but I was getting there. I was going to ask if I could get out so I could get a refill." I ask and Farkle and Smackle slide out of the booth so I can get out. "Thank you." I say with a slight bow before making

my over to the counter.

"Hey there baby girl, what can I get you?" My mom asks me as I approach the counter.

"Just a refill." I tell her and hop onto an empty stool.

"You got it." My mom says as she takes my mug to fill.

"Hey mom, I've got a question." I ask her.

"What's that?" She asks back.

"What do you say to me going to the beach?" I ask as she places my mug back in front of me.

"With the Matthews family?" My mom questions me.

"Riley will be there." I say with a nod of my head. "And maybe another member of the Matthews family." I add.

"Josh." My mom says.

"How'd you know?" I sarcastically say back.

"Hi." I hear Josh speak and I turn around to indeed find Josh standing behind me.

"Hey there, I thought you don't get off of work until later?" I ask him with a big smile.

"I got off early and badly needed some caffeine." Josh replies with a lopsided grin.

"And you came all the way down here for some coffee?" I question.

"I called you, but Riley answered your phone." Josh answers, but not to my question exactly.

"I just stepped away from our booth just minutes ago." I say in confusion.

"I was already on my way because you said in your note that you were going to be with Riley. And Riley told me that you guys were hereso, Ijust headed here." Josh explains.

"Aww, you guys leave notes for each other? That's so adorable!" My mom gushs and I almost forgot that my mom was standing on the other side of the counter.

"Mom." I groan with my cheeks feeling get warm.

"What? Can't a mother think it's cute that her daughter and herboyfriend leave each other notes?" My mom asks.

"I guess not." I reply and I hear Josh laugh as he joins me at the counter and my mom hands him a cup of coffee without him asking.

"And what was this about going to the beach?" My mom brings back up.

"Oh yeah, it's Rileys idea that we go to the beach." I repeat.

"And who's we?" My mom asks.

"Riley, myself, Lucas, Farkle and Isadora." I answer.

"And where would you all stay?" My mom asks for further information.

"Farkle said he could get a house for us." I say without missing a beat.

"Okay." My mom says while nodding her head and then goes to help a customer.

"Planning on getting away from me, Hunter?" Josh playfully asks me.

I turn my head in his direction with a smirk and kiss his cheek. "I would never dream of it. I was going to ask you if you wanted to join us. Riley already approved that you could. All you have to do is say yes." I tell him while intensely at him.

"If I say yes, will you agree to never give me that look again?" Josh responds with a look of horror.

"Only if you say that you'll come." I say back with a laugh.

"Lets see, stay here by myself while you're gone, or be at the beach with you? It's a tough call, but I think I'll choose the beach." Josh decides as he drinks his coffee.

"Perfect! This is going to be so much fun. I shall go tell Riley, I'll be back." I excitedly tell him as I jump down from my seat after giving him a quick kiss and Josh just laughs as I make way back to the booth where my friends sit.

"So, guess what?" I ask while sitting down next to Riley.

"You and my uncle are coming to the beach with us?" Riley guesses.

"How'd you know?" I sheepishly ask back with a grin.

"We saw you two at the counter acting all lovey dovey." Smackle answers.

"Yeah, thanks for telling him to come here, Riles." I tell my best friend with a appreciative smile.

"We had to do something to put you in a better mood." Lucas comments.

"You're funny, Huckleberry. I also asked my mom and she seems to be on board with us going." I mention.

"Good. Now, we just have to actually put this plan into action." Farkle says while folding his hands together and we all nod our heads in agreement.

"Like, how do we plan on getting there and back?" Lucas asks.

"I could drive." Josh offers as he now joins us and sits across from me and next to Smackle.

"Hey there, Boing." Smackle flirts with Josh.

"Hi, Smackle." Josh says back to her with a smile.

"You wouldn't mind driving us?" Riley asks her uncle.

"Not at all." Josh says with a shake of his head. "I can also see if I can get a van to rent so there will be enough room for all of us and our stuff." He adds.

"Why don't you ask Grandma and Grandpa if you can use their van?" Riley suggests.

"Good thinking niece of mine. I'll call and ask as soon as we know when this is all happening." Josh responds to Riley.

"What about next week?" I suggest to the group.

"I'm in." Lucas chimes in.

"Yeah, I'm in too." Farkle says next.

"Sure, sounds good." Smackle responds.

"Of corse, I'm there." Riley speaks with enthusiasm.

"And I'll be riding shotgun." I say which makes everyone laugh.

"Of corse you will be, Peaches." Riley chuckles as she pats me on the head.

I smile at Josh and grab ahold of his hand under the table. He gives my hand a squeeze as he smiles back. Farkle starts up another conversation, but I zone out while I look into Joshs eyes. Suddenly, Riley starts waving her hands in front of my

face.

"Yup, we've lost her." I hear Riley say and then I hear Josh laughing.

"What?" I ask, snapping out of my daze.

"You zoned out." Lucas fills me in.

"Oh yeah, that I did. What did .I miss?" I ask while blinking my eyes.

"We were discussing on going somewhere for lunch." Smackletells me.

"Ah, well, what was the decision?" I ask.

"We were trying to ask you, but you were too busy staring at your boyfriend." Farkle makes a comment of with a smug smile on his face.

"What are the choices?" I ask with my cheeks burning.

"Momofuku Noodle Bar, Cafe 11, or Eisenberg's." Lucas tells me.

"Momofuku." I say without hesitation.

"Maya, we just had Chinese for dinner last night and you want more noodles?" Josh asks me.

I nod my head. "More noodles the better." I beam at him.

"Aren't you two cute." Farkle interjects.

"I would like to think so." I answer Farkle with a firm nod of my head.

"Can we please pick somewhere to eat?" Lucas whines.

"I did." I say. "But, Boing over here has a problem with eating noodles apparently." I respond as I stick my toungeout at Josh and he shakes his head at me.

"Fine. Momofuku it is." Josh gives in.

"Finally, okay, lets go." Lucas says as he and Riley get ready to get out of the booth so I go to stand to let them out.

"We'll catch up with you guys. I just want to talk to my mom quick." I tell the group and I grab ahold of Joshs hand to walk back to the counter.

* * *

Josh

"Okay, my mom agreed to me taking the van for when we go to the beach on the agreement that I return it with a full tank of gas. And I promised that I would." I inform Maya as she joins me in my bed.

"That's good news. Would you want me to go down with youto pick it up when the time comes?" Maya asks me as she makes herself comfortable in my arms.

"You just want to ride on my motorcycle." I don't directly answer her question.

"I know you'll be careful. Come on, let me ride down to Philly with you." She begs with her mouth turned into a pout.

I can't help but to laugh at the expression on her face. I then let out a load dramatic sigh. "Fine. You can come with me." I give in to her request and she gives me a wide smile back.

"Thank you." Maya tells me after she goes to kiss my lips. "Riley is going to kill me." She giggles.

"Correction, Shawn will kill me" I tell heras I point to myself.

"He owns a motorcycle himself." Maya counters my statement.

"That doesn't mean anything. I'm the one putting you in danger by letting you get on my bike with me." I argue.

"I'll be fine. Shawn will just have to live with it. And most of all, I trust you, or I wouldn't have asked in the first place." Maya sweet talks me.

"Oh, I'll make sure that you'll be fine." I huskily whisper into her ear and she starts to giggle.

"You'll take care of me." Maya purrs as she looks up at me with a suductive glint in her eyes.

"I'll make sure you're safe." I lowly growl as I go to nibble on the skin of the side of her neck.

"And I'll make sure to hold on tight." Maya moans the more I move my mouth on her body.

Maya switches her position to straddling me after she successfully gets on top of me. She's grinning down at me and I can't help but to grin back at her.

"I've got a question for you." I ask the blonde that's seconds away from undressing herself.

"Okay." Maya asks with a look of confusion on her face.

"Alright, now bare with me, this thought just occurred to me." I tell her.

"What kind of thought?" Maya questions me as she climbs off of me and sits up next to me instead.

"What if you moved in with me?" I propose to her as I sit up as well.

"Oh, wow." Maya says after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Too soon?" I ask her, turning my head to look at her face.

"No." She stammers. "Just taken by surprise." She smiles back.

"Well, what do you say? You already spend enough time here, you might as well just officially move in." I say back, trying to coax her decision.

Maya turns her head fully towards me with a grin. "Okay, I'll do it. I'llmove in." she says and then leans her face closer to mine. "I'm all yours." She whispers with her mouth hovering over mine.

I close the gap by placing my hands on either side of her face to give her the most passionate kiss I have to give her so far. Before either of us pull away, I feel her smile against my lips. Maya eventually pulls her face away from mine, but her

smile never weavers.

"I love you, Joshua Gabriel Matthews." Maya ever so sweetly tells me as we lie back down and she curls her body into mine.

"I love you, Maya Penelope Hunter." I profess to her over and over to the point where she flips over to face me and she puts her hand over my mouth to shut me up. I then lick the palm of her hand and she instantly takes her hand away from my mouth.  
/I start laughing as she squirms as she wipes off my saliva from her hand on my bedsheet. "You asked for it." I say in between laughs.

"Not fair." Maya pouts, sticking out her bottom lip.

"I'm going to have to do something about that lip of yours." I tell her while putting my finger on her lip and she bites down on it. "Hey, what's that all about?" I question her while sticking my own bottom lip out.

"Now, I'm going to have to do something about your lip." Maya mimics me but she doesn't put her finger on my lip, instead she starts nibbling and sucking on it.

"This is better." I manage to get out. "I can work with this." I add.

"Shh." Maya tells me and this time, she does put her finger on both of my lips.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** This is more of a filler to lead up to the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter! It was easy and fun to write! Also, I would like to say that I truely appreciate the reviews I'm getting for this story! **:)** I  
/alwayslook forward to reading them! So, thank you.


	19. Chapter14 Part One

,

Josh

"Are you sure you're up for this?" I ask Maya asI hand her my extra helmet.

"Yes, Matthews, I am" Maya grins at me as she puts the helmet on and gets on behind me on my motorcycle.

"Hold on tight then." I tell her as I start up my bike and she wraps her arms around my waist.

* * *

With traffic, it took us a little over two hours to arrive at my parents house. I park my bike out on the street in front of my childhood home and I wait until Maya steps off the bike before I do. I take a good look at her as she fixes her dressand  
/hair and I can't help to think that she looks nothing but amazing. After she straightens herself out, she just stares at the house.

"Everything okay?" I ask Maya as Igo to stand next her.

"Yeah." She answers me in a false tone.

"I don't believe you." I whisper in her ear as I grab ahold of her hand and walk her to the front door. "You have nothing to worry about. It'll be a short visit. We'll go in, say hello, I'll get the van keys and we'll be back in time for dinner with your  
/mom and Shawn." I tell her as we reach the front porch.

"Okay." Maya responds with a nod of her head and a small smile.

I lean in to give her a kiss before I go to open the front door and lead her into the house. I drop the helmets by the front door and walk intothe kitchen, where I hear my parents voices. I swing open the door to finding my parents both sitting

at the kitchen table.

"Josh, my son. And Maya." My mother greets us as she gets up from the table. "I know you're here for these." She says with the keys to the minivan in her hand. "You promise to bring it back with a full tank of gas and in

the same condition when you bring it back, correct?" My mother asks me before handing me the keys.

"Yes, I promise." I tell her with a smileas I go to take the keys from her.

"And no funny business." My dad speaks up.

"I'm not my brothers, Pops." I respond with a laugh.

"And I'm thankful for that." My dad says back while lifting his beer in his hand.

"So, thank you mom and dad for trusting me with the van, but Maya and I do have to get back to the city." I tell them as I go back to taking Maya's hand in mine again.

"Oh, well, we won't take up anymore of your time then." My mom says with a tight smile.

"Sorry, if the visit is so short." I relay and for the second time, there's awkward tension between the four of us. "Okay, I guess we will go then." I say after the couple of seconds of silence.

"Okay. I guess we will see you when you get back from the beach then." My mom says in defeat.

"Okay, I will see you in a week." I say back and then leave the kitchen with Maya behind me.

* * *

"Your mother hardly acknowledgedme back thereand wouldn't even look me in the eye." Maya comments in a disappointed tone as she starts playing with the radio once we're on our way back to the city.

"I know. I'm sorry." I apologize toher with a sighas I steal a glance at her.

"Don't be sorry. She was being rude." Mayareplies with a huff.

I nod my head, because I know she's right. "Yeah, you're right, she was. I think she's ashamed of how she treated you that night at dinner. I don't know if she'll admit to it though." I honestly tell Maya. And for the next hour, there's

nothing but silence between the two of us except for the radio that has been long forgotten. And now, we've hit traffic. "HeyMaya, I think we need to call your mom and Shawn and let them know we might be late for dinner." I tell the

frustrated blonde sitting in the passenger seat next to me.

"Okay, I'll call my mom." Maya replies as she goes to reach for her cellphone.

* * *

We end up being an hourlate to the Hunter apartment because I had to stop at my apartment to change my clothes after I had spilled my coffee on myself while driving.

"You look perfect. Just try not to spill anything on yourself this time." Maya tells me with a mocking smile as we both stand outside of the Hunter apartment.

"And perfect doesn't cover what you look like." I reply back with a sly grin and I watch as Maya's cheeks redden as she starts to turn the doorknob to let us into the apartment.

* * *

Maya

"Baby girl, you look so grownup!" My mom greets me as she goes to give me a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, mom" I say back with a smileas soon as she releases me.

"It feels like I haven't seen you in while." My mom says to me.

"You just saw me at Topanga's yesterday, mom." I remind her. "But there is something Josh and I want to tell you over dinner." I add as I look between my mom and Shawn with an uneasy smile.

"I don't like where this is going." Shawn goes to say and I feel Josh tense up beside me.

"I'm not running away." I try to joke, but no one is laughing.

"Well, dinner is ready. Let's go eat." My mother suggests after a few beats of awkward silence.

"Yes, please. I'm starving!" I say as go to follow my mother to the kitchen.

After I'm halfway done with my plate, I can feel a pair of eyes intensely looking at me. I look up from my food to find Shawn staring back at me.

"What?" I ask with a mouthful of food.

"You're an animal." Shawn tells me with a shake of his head.

"Thank you." I reply with a smug smile.

"Josh, do you want another beer while I'm getting one?" Shawn then asks as he gets up from the table.

"Sure. Thanks." Josh responds and Shawn nods his head as he disappears into the kitchen.

"So, what did you two want to tell us?" My mother asks Josh and I just as Shawn returns to the dining table.

"Oh, that." I start off with as I go to finish drinking my iced tea. "Josh asked me to move in with him." I tell Shawn and my mother and I study their faces as they react.

"That sounds a little like running away." Shawn says and I can't figure out his tone. "Are you sure your ready?" He asks.

"It does seem a little fast." My mother says before Josh or I can respond to Shawns question. "I mean, you two just went on your first date not too long ago." My mother continues.

"I agree. It is happening a little fast, but somehow that seems to be how Maya and I work, or how we happened. It's hard to explain. You both know how much I care about Maya. And she gets along with my roommate Andrew. She's been spending time

at my apartment even when I'm not there." Joshpausesto look over at meand gives mea smile as hegoesto take my handtosqueeze. "Katy, Shawn, I hope you're okay with this decision." Josh adds.

"I want to do this." I say with a proud smile. "And with NYU starting in fall, I can save money by living with Josh. We can make this work." I put in my argument.

"I can't stop you, if this is what you really want." My mother responds with a heavy sigh. "You're eighteen and an adult. You can make your own decisions, but know that you're still welcome here." My mother concludes with.

I get up from my spot at the table to give my mother a hug. "Thank you. I love you mom." I tell her with my arms wrapped around her shoulders and I give her a kiss on her cheek.

"You're welcome, Maya." My mother says as she taps he hand on my arm.

I face Shawn next. "Well, any final thoughts?" I ask him.

"I know Josh will take care of you just as much as you can take care of yourself." Shawn starts with as he takes a sip from his beer. "I have no problem knowing that you'll be okay, but just know that living together won't always

be easy." Shawn tells both Josh and I.

I nod my head as I go to stand behind Josh and put my arms around his shoulders. "I'll take it." I say looking right at Shawn.

* * *

"So, what time do you guys plan on leaving tomorrow?" My mother asks after dinner is cleared and the four of us are sitting in the living room.

"Well, I plan on waking up at five so we can leave by six, butI don't know when Maya will wake up. I'm going to have to work on her." Josh answers with a laugh.

"No way am I waking up at five in the morning." I firmly reply with crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're not the one who's driving." Josh reminds me.

"You volunteered." I say back as I stick my tongue out at him.

"You better get some sleep if you plan on waking up that early." Shawn comments as he gets up from the chair he's sitting in.

"Yeah, I should. Thank you for dinner." Josh says while standing up from the couch and looks down at me. "Shall we go?" He asks of me, holding his hand out for me to take.

"Yes, thank you for dinner and for being supportive of Josh and I." I say back while letting Josh help me up from the couch.

"You're welcome and I hope you guys have a great time at the beach." My mother tells Josh and I with a warm smile.

"Okay, we're going to go now." I say while going to give both my mom and Shawn a hug before Josh and I leave.

* * *

"You're really getting up at five?" I ask Josh as I'm still packing my duffle bag.

"Yes, Maya. That's why I'm all packed and ready." Josh tells me as he gets into bed.

"You're crazy." I tell him just asI finish putting in my last article of clothing. I then too get ready for bed asI take off the dress I'm wearing. I go into the bathroom to brush my teeth before joking Josh in bed. After getting situated

in Josh's arms, I allow my eyes to close. "I love you." I softly tell Josh before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too." I hear Josh repeat back.

* * *

Josh

My alarm goes off exactly at five a.m. Maya is still asleep with her face buried in her pillow and has one arm thrown on topof me. I carefully remove her arm from my body as I sit up to turn off my alarm. I then get out of bed to start a pot

of coffee before taking a quick shower.

Once I'm done with my shower, I still find Maya sleeping and she's managed to kick off the covers and is curled up in a ball, hugging my pillow with her head still buried in her pillow. I can't help but to laugh at what I'm seeing before me. I go

to get dressed and I hear Maya stirring awake as I pull my T-shirt over my head. I look over to see one of her eyes open.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." I laugh and she just groans as she tosses the pillow she was hugging and sits up, rubbing her eyes. "I made coffee, it should be ready by now." I tell her and she gives me a lazy smile in return.

"I will do that." Maya says half asleep as she gets out of bed.

"You're lucky Andrew is at Charlies right now." I call after her as she walks out of the bedroom only in her underwear.

I finish getting dressed and put the last of my things into my backpack. I join Maya in the kitchen after I put my bags by the front door. "I hope you left some for me." I say as I come up from behind her and slip my hands around her waist

and start kissing her neck.

"There might be." Maya singsongs as she turns around in my arms and throws her arms around my neck.

I lean in to kiss her mouth and then move to make my own cup of coffee.

"That's my good morning kiss?" Maya pouts as she leans against the counter next to me.

"What about this?" I grin as I pick her up, sither on the counter and then pick up my coffee mug and drink it.

"What is this? What are you doing?" Maya demands as she throws a beer bottle cap at me that she found on the counter.

I finish my coffee and put the mug in the sink before I bring her back down and she squeals as she wraps her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I then bring her back to the bedroom and lay her down on the bed.

"We really should get going." I say as I continue to kiss her. I bring my lips to her collarbone from her lips and down to her groin. "We shouldn't be doing this." I get out just as I feel Maya unzip and unbuttonmy jeans.

I look up at her face and she just grins back at me. "I guess a quickie won't hurt though." I say while removing my jeans.

* * *

"Finally! What took you two solong to get here? You're an hour late!" My niece demands the secondMaya and I walk through my brothers apartment.

"Uhh, Maya took forever to get ready." I stammer while I feel my cheeks grow warm.

"It's true." Maya answers as she bobs her head up and down.

I watch Rileys eyes narrow at Maya and myself, like she's trying to figure us out. "Something tells me you're not telling the truth." She says as she gets up off the couch.

"I'm double parked out front, so we should get going." I blurt out to stop the conversation at hand.

"Then we shall go!" Smackle exclaims as she gets off of the couch as well.

"To the beach!" Farkle says as he picks up his bag.

* * *

Our van arrangement is Farkle and Smackle in the middle seat, Riley and Lucas in front of them and Maya up front with me. I had to fold down the back seat to fit all of our stuff. Riley being the most high maintenance, Maya comes in second, but

with her snacks.

Maya insists on being in charge of the music and putting her bare feet on the dashboard, or out the window. She currently has us listening to The Foo Fighters and I'm not complaining. Earlier, Maya had put on Ed Sheeran and her and Riley were having  
/a singing competition with each song and if one would mess up a note, that song would be replayed over again. It drove me insane. We should be at our destination soon.

* * *

I pull up to the house we're all staying at for the week, no not a house, more like a mansion. And I can't help but to gape at its beauty. It's a Minkus hookup for sure. I pull into the gated driveway after Farkle gives the code to get in and park  
/the van. One by one we all get out and Follow Farkle inside before we bring our belongings in with us.

Maya has jumped on my back as we all enter the huge house and Farkle begins to give us a tour. There's a living room that's the size of my apartment on the first floor, a kitchen with a bar and a dining table off in its own room. Outside off of

the patio, there's an in ground pool with a hot tub. Upstairs, there are four bedrooms, each with a full bathroom. A gym down in the basement and atwo car garage.

"Wow, this place is beautiful, Farkle." Riley tells the genius once he ends the tour and we're all back in the driveway again.

"It's okay, another reminder of money." Farkle replies with a shrug of his shoulders in a forlorn tone.

"We love you, for you, not your money." Smackle tells Farkle as she puts her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Farkle tells his genius girlfriend and I notice a smile form on his lips. "Well, we should all get settled in." He says while heading back to the van and the rest of us follow.

We get all of stuff out of the van and into the house. We've picked our rooms to stay in and now we're all out by the pool. Maya,Riley and Lucasare in the pool, Farkle and I are sitting along the edge of the pool and Smackle is on one

the lounge chairs reading.

"Come in." Maya tells me as she swims over to me.

"I will." I tell her as I drink from my beer.

Maya reaches me and takes my beer can from my hand, finishes it and sets it down next me while burping.

"Classy, Maya." Lucas remarks with a laugh.

"That's me." Maya says with a grin and then takes both of my hands in hers and without warning, she pulls me into the water.

They're all laughing at me as I get over the shock of the cold water. "You are so paying for this." I tell Maya as I go to grab her and pick her up. She squeals and kicks as I'm about to toss her in the water.

"I'll get you back for this." Maya threatens me right before I throw her. After she resurfaces she swims back over to me and starts poking my chest. "I'm mad at you." She pouts and then goes to sit on the top step into the pool.

"You'll get over it." I say to her with a grin and she crosses her arms across her chest and lets out a huff.

"Lunch is ready!" I hear Farkle call out and I turn my head over my shoulder, only now realizing that he and Smackle had disappeared back into the house at some point. Riley and Lucas get out of the pool first and I make my way towards Maya.

I take a seat next to her and she looks up at me with a smirk. "Hungry?" I ask her.

"Always." She answers me and stands up. "Coming?" She asks me with a hand out to me to take.

I eye her hand and think twice about taking her hand just incase it's trick and stand as well. "Let's go." I say as I step out of the pool.

* * *

Maya

Lunch was consisted of ham and cheese sandwiches and whatever else you wanted. Once lunch was over, Joshand I are back in the pool while Lucas and Farkle are in the hot tub and Smackle and Riley are both on a lounge chair reading.

"How long can you hold your breath under water?" Josh randomly asks me.

I raise an eyebrow at him after I push off of the wall. "What?" I ask him.

"How long can you hold your breath under water?" Joshrepeats. "Here, I'll go first." He says right before he goes under the water.

I look to Farkle and Lucas and they're deep in a conversation. I look over my shoulder in the direction of Riley and Smackle and notice Riley is no longer outside, but Smackle is still engrossed in her book. I turn my head back around to find

Josh standing again.

"Well, your turn." Josh says to me with a sweeping motion with his hand.

"Nope." I tell him with a shake of my head and a grin.

"You're a little tease." Josh tells me as he goes to squeeze my sides and I start to giggle uncontrollably.

"Stop. Stop. Stop." I beg of him between my fistfuls of laughter as I squirm in his arms.

Josh then dips his face down to kiss me and I throw my arms around his neck to prolong our kiss. As I stretch up on my toes, I start to feel the strings of my bikini top coming undone. "My top is coming off." I whisper in his ear.

He starts to pull away and my eyes widen in panic. "No. No. You need to retie my top." I frantically tell him.

Joshs eyes finally have a look of recognition in them. "Ohwell, turn around then." He tells me and I hold on to the cups of my top as I turn around so he can fix my bathing suit.

"What's going on with you two?" Farkle asks Josh and I as he gets out of the hot tub.

"What? I had a bathing suit malfunction." I tell Farkle as I feel Josh fumbling with the strings of my bikini top. "How are you doing back there, Boing?" I ask Josh.

"Almost got it." Josh responds as I feel the stings being pulled tight and Farkle shakes his head as he keeps on walking over towards Smackle.

"Yeah, you've got it." I say in a strained voice.

"I don't think I do." Josh hesitantly says and I feel the strings loosen again.

"Nope. You really don't." I respond as I shake my head. "Just don't make a knot I can't untie." I tell him as I look over my shoulder at him.

"I'll try my best." Josh tells me as he gives me a smile.

"Do you guys know where Riley went?" Lucas asks as he too steps out of the hot tub.

"She told me she was going inside for a nap." Smackle answers.

"Okay, thanks." Lucas replies as he wraps his towel around his waist and proceeds to go inside the house.

"Are you finished yet?" I ask Josh, starting to get impatient.

"Got it." Josh responds and I then turn back around to face him and my bikini top falls off.

My whole body freezes as I stare at Josh with wide eyes. Josh bends down to retrieve my top and I finally snap out of it and cross my arms over my bare chest. And when Josh straightens back up with my top in his hand, he meets my glaring eyes.

"Maya, I am terribly sorry." Josh quickly apologizes.

"Can you please get my towel for me?" I ask him.

"Of corse." Josh responds with a head nod as he goes to get out of the pool.

Josh returns with my towel and holds it for me as I go to step out of the pool and wraps it around me si I'm no longer exposed. I then go to stand on my toes to kiss his cheek. "Thank you." I tell Josh and then walk towards the door

leading into the house.

"Too bad Riley missed out on your mishap." Farley chuckles as I reach him and Smackle.

"Yeah, well there won't be a second showing." I snarkly say to him and then turn my head to Josh. "Or will there be?" I ask with a grin.

"Ten minutes?" Josh responds while wiggling his eyebrows and I start giggling.

"Seriously guys, we're right here." Farkle remarks in disgust.

"I'll meet you there." I reply to Josh, ignoring Farkle.

"I'll be waiting." Josh says after giving me a quick kiss and winks before going into the house.

* * *

Josh

"What a day." I say as I lay back on the bed and fold my hands behind my head.

"You can say that again." Maya responds while putting on one of my shirts. "I can't wait to be on the beach. To feel the sand between my toes." Maya says as she gets back on the bed and goes to lay on her stomach next to me.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." She concludes.

"What if you don't have to wait until tomorrow?" I ask her as I sit up. "Why don't we go tonight?" I suggest.

"Just the two of us?" Maya asks with gleaming eyes.

"Yes, just the two of us." I repeat with after her with a chuckle. "Does that mean you want to go?" I question her.

"Yes." Maya answers with a firm nod of her head.

"Then how about we wait until after dinner and when when it's dark enough to see the stars." I also suggest.

Maya sits up on her knees to kiss me. "I love you." She tells me after she pulls back with a gentle smile.

* * *

"Well, dinner was delicious." Maya says after we've all helped clean up and are now just standing around the kitchen.

"It was." Riley chimesin.

"Do you want go?" Maya asks me as she skips up to me and looks up at me with begging eyes.

I look back at her with a smile and before I can respond, I get interrupted.

"Go where?" Smackle asks with curiosity.

"Umm, to the beach?" Maya answers her.

"All of us, or just you two?" Riley questions Maya and I with an eyebrow raised.

"Well," I start.

"Originally, just the two of us." Maya finishes for me.

"Oh, you two go by yourselves. I'm sure the rest of us can surely find something to do." Riley says as she links an arm with Lucas.

"Okay then, you heard the girlspeak, let's go." Maya beams up at me.

"Okay. I don't know exactly when we'll be back so Farkle, can I have the code again to get in the gate?" I ask the genius.

"I'll text it to you so you'll have it. And ooh, you'll need a key to get in just in case nobody is awake when you guys get back." Farkle tells me as he goes to hand me the house key.

* * *

"It's so beautiful." Maya softly speaks as we walk with our arms linked while we walk along the oceans edge with our shoes in our free hands.

"What is?" I ask her back.

"The stars. You don't see the stars like this in the city." Maya replies with such awe in her voice as she stops walking and looks up to the sky.

"Getting inspired at all?" I ask her and go to sit on the dry sand.

"I'm taking mental pictures." Maya responds as she joins me on the sand.

Maya kisses my cheek and then I turn my head to capture her lips with mine. I place both of my hands on either side of her face and Maya places a hand behind my neck as she slightly shifts her body to mine.

"I love you." I whisper as our lips part.

"I love you too." Maya whispers back with a smile on her lips.

"Do you want to go back to the house?" I ask her next.

"Not yet." She answers with a shake of her head and then lays her head on my shoulder. "I want to stay here a little longer." Maya softly says.

"That's perfectly fine with me." I tell her as I lay my head on top of hers as we just look out into the dark blue ocean together.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** And there it is! I hope you all enjoyed reading this part! Like I said in that note, this is just the beginning of chapter fourteen! There's PLENTY more to come! **:)** I am looking forward to reading all of  
your reviews! Part two

is in the making and will be up as soon as I finish it.


	20. It was a glitch

The chapter that was last posted, ignore it. It's unfinished and wasn't supposed to be published. I don't know if I've mentioned this already, but I'm posting my story on an iPad from the FanFiction appand I don't know why but when I was working

on chapter 14(part one) yesterday, I somehow hit the publish option. Chapter 14 is going to be a LONG chapter and that's why I'm splitting it up into parts. I have part one written out and I'm working on part two right now. It's just taking me foreverto  
type up part one because I keep running into technical difficulties with my iPad. It's a real pain. But I find it's easier for me to upload my stories better through the app. So, please be patient with me on this chapter. I did basically have it mostlyfinished  
to publish before the other day, but I got sick and the app timed me out and I lost everything I typed out. **:(** I have even had one others chapters all ready to go and to publish, but then my iPad glitched on me and I lost everything.  
Iwas very upset when that happened. Well, thank you for reading this and I will get the first part of chapter 14 up as soon as I can! **:) Sarah**


	21. News

Chapter 14 part one is fully up! Click on the ch.14part one and it should all be there! ?Enjoy!


	22. Chapter 22

Maya

"I never want to leave this spot." I say with a wide smile as I dig my feet into the warm sand.

"You're not going into the ocean?" Farkle asks me.

"I will when I want to." I answer him as I take a sip of my beer.

"Well, I'm ready to go back in there." Lucas says as he stands back up.

"I'll go with you. Maya, do you want to come in with us?" Riley asks me as she stands with Lucas.

"Maybe in a little bit. You guys go ahead." I tell her and she nods her head before she and Lucas head for the ocean.

I take another sip of my beer that we snuck onto the beach. I stare out to the endless ocean that's in front of us and watch parents walking their children into the ocean and laughing while running away when a wave comes towards them. The seagulls are circling overhead, looking for something to steal.

"Earth to Maya. Come in Maya." I hear Farkle say to me and I see a hand wave in front of my face.

"Huh?" I say in a daze.

"Are you still with us, Hunter?" Farkle asks me and I hear Smackle snicker.

"Yeah." I answer and look over to Josh and he smiles back at me. I finish my beer, put it into the cooler and close my eyes for a moment. When I reopen my eyes, I stand up. "Now, I want to go in." I announce, looking right at Josh.

"Alright, let's go." Josh says as he stands up.

"Warn me next time when a wave wants to take me out." I glare at Josh as I stand back up and get my hair out of my face.

"I promise to warn you next time." Josh laughs.

"It's not funny!" I pout and splash him to get back at him for laughing at me.

"It is a little." Josh tells me with a smirk.

I ignore him as I drag my hands back and forth in the water in front of me. I close my eyes and listen to the sounds all around me. The sounds of the waves crashing into each other, birds screaming and singing, and the sounds of children laughing as well as screaming. I feel the slimy seaweed touching my ankles and the soft sand beneath my feet. I can also taste the salt on my lips. I reopen my eyes and find Josh staring out at the vast ocean with a look of content.

"Look who finally came in the water!" I hear Lucas's voice and I turn my head to see Riley and Lucas making their way towards Josh and I.

"They found us." I tell Josh and he turns his head just as Riley appears by my side.

"This is all the further you guys got?" Lucas questions Josh and I.

"Is that a problem, Huckleberry?" I cockily ask Lucas back.

"No. No problem." Lucas responds, putting his hands up in defense.

"Wave." Josh blurts out and I raise my eyebrows in confusion until I notice a moderate size wave heading for us.

I then go to hide behind Josh and wrap my arms around him and lay my head on his back. Josh reaches his arms behind him and places his hands on my hips. I squeeze my eyes shut and I hear Lucas laughing. I feel the impact of the wave and hold onto Josh as tight as I can.

"You okay, Peaches?" Riley asks me after the wave passes.

I open my eyes to look at my best friend, who has an amused look on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine." I answer her as I let go of my grip on Josh.

"You made it out alive." Josh teases me and I smack him on his shoulder. "What was that for?" He asks me as he rubs the spot I hit him.

"For making fun of me." I answer him with mock hurt.

"I was joking." Josh defends himself.

"I know." I respond with a grin.

"I don't get you two sometimes." Riley says with a shake of her head.

I shrug my shoulders. "There is something I've been meaning to tell you guys though. I have some news."I smile and Riley looks at me with inquisitive eyes. "I'm going to be living with Josh." I tell my friends.

"So soon?" Riley asks with her head cocked to the side.

"Well, I thought since Maya already spends most nights with me and comes over while I'm at work sometimes, that she might as well just move in with me. I honestly didn't expect her to agree right away, but yeah, Maya is going to be living with me and Andrew." Josh explains to Riley.

"Okay." Riley replies with a slow nod of her head. "Do your mom and Shawn know?" She asks me next.

I nod my head. "Yeah, I think they're still processing. My mom surprisingly was fine with it, but Shawn seems suspicious." I answer her.

"Does my dad know?" Riley asks us next.

"No. He does not." Josh answers her with a shake of his head.

"Oh, boy. Well, have fun telling him that you two are living with each other now." Riley says with a laugh.

"Yeah, thanks." Josh replies with a sarcastic laugh.

"I'm getting hungry." I announce and that makes Lucas laugh. "What? I am." I say directly to him with narrowed eyes.

"Then let's go feed you." Josh says as he puts an arm around my shoulders and turns me in the direction of the beach.

"Hey Smackle, are you ever going to put down that book?" I ask her as I reach my hand into the bag of potato chips that I brought along with us onto the beach.

"Does it bother you?" Smackle asks me back.

"No. It's just a question." I respond with a mouthful of food.

"Questions are endless with you." Farkle remarks as he wakes up from his nap.

I go to open my mouth to retaliate, but Josh puts a pretzel in my mouth before I can say anything. I turn my head in his direction with narrowed eyes and he just smiles back at me. He mouths "I love you" to me and I shove a pretzel into his mouth with a smug grin.

"You two can be so weird together." Riley comments, referring to Josh and I.

"And you and Ranger Rick aren't?" I challenge back.

"Anyway, Riley, you missed the bathing suit fiasco yesterday." Farkle brings up with a laugh.

"What happened? Where was I?" Riley asks with pure curiosity and I mentally cure Farkle for bringing it up.

"You were taking a nap." Smackle interjects, without looking up from her book.

"Well, what happened?" Riley repeats herself.

I look to Josh. "You should retell the story. It really is yours to tell." Say to him with a smart smile.

Josh

They're all looking at me, waiting for me to retell what happened yesterday with Mayas bathing suit. Even Smackle put her book down in her lap to listen to what I have to say.

"Well, you see." I awkwardly cough. "Maya and I were in the pool kissing and her bathing suit top came off." I say in a rush and I feel my cheeks grow warm as I tell this. "I mean, no, we were kissing and then Maya tells me that her top was coming off. She told me to retie her top and I didn't tie it right. So, when Maya turned back around to face me, it fell off." I stammer and I look over to Maya and see her cheeks bright red. I can only imagine what my face looks like right now.

"That's not all." Farkle says, prolonging my embarrassment.

"Oh God, what else happened?" Riley asks with wide eyes.

"Josh bent down to retrieve my top." Maya says through gritted teeth and Lucas starts laughing.

"Her back was to Farkle and I." Smackle adds.

"And I missed this?" Lucas asks in between his laughter and Riley smacks his leg.

"You went inside to look for Riley before it happened." Maya tells him.

"Oh, Peaches! How unfortunate that my uncle doesn't know how to do such simple things." Riley pokes fun at me with a shake of her head.

"I tried." I mutter with a shrug of my shoulders.

"And you failed, but that's okay, I still love you anyway." Maya says to me with a smile as she pats me on my one shoulder.

"You can't always win." Lucas mumbles and earns another smack from my niece.

"Did we bring any of the wine coolers with us?" Riley asks, ignoring her boyfriend.

"Yeah, we did." I answer as I dig out a water bottle filled with purple liquid inside and hand it to her.

Riley squints her eyes at the bottle in her hand. "What is this?" She asks while looking at me with her face scrunched up.

"It's your wine cooler." I tell her.

"So it is." Riley responds after taking a sip of her drink with a head nod.

"And I'm drinking a soda." Maya giggles as she takes a gulp of her beer can she just opened.

"You stopped drinking soda." Lucas points out.

"That's true." Maya agrees with a bob of her head.

Back at the House

"I don't think I put on enough sunscreen today." Maya says after she gets out of the shower and is now examining herself in the bathroom mirror.

"You are a little pink." I say back to her as I put on my shorts.

"And you're not?" Maya fires back and I see her smirk back at me through the mirror.

"I've got some color." I tell as I go to apply aloe to my chest and shoulders.

"I see that. Do you want any help?" Maya asks me once she dries off and is putting on a fresh pair of underwear and bra.

"If you don't mind getting my back for me." I reply to her as I hand her the bottle.

"As long as you help me."Maya answers as I feel the cold gel being rubbed on my back.

"Of course." I reply.

"Good." Maya smiles at me as I turnaround and she hands me back the green bottle.

I apply the aloe on her shoulders and rub it on her chest and back. I then go to wash my hands while Maya continues to get dressed. I watch her wince as she pulls on her tank top and I let out a small laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Maya questions me with mock annoyance.

"You." I answer her as I shut off the water and go to dry my hands.

"At least you're honest. Well, I'm going downstairs. I'll see you down there." Maya tells me as she walks out of our room.

I put on a plain white T-shirt before I go to join the others. As I reach the living room, I find everyone watching some Spanish TV show and Lucas and Maya are making up the dialogue. I go into the kitchen to get myself a beer before sitting down next to Maya on the couch.

"You're just in time." Maya tells me as I sit down.

"For what?" I ask back in confusion.

"To witness one of my many talents." Maya says back with a sly grin.

"Oh, yeah, and what would that be?" I ask with raised eyebrows.

Maya then places both of her hands on either side of my face and leans her face into mine and kisses me hard on my mouth and then pulls away.

"Well, then." Is all I can think of to say and Maya just giggles at my speechlessness.

"Tongue tied, Matthews?" Maya teases me.

I hear a cough and I turn my head to see Riley hiding her face with her hands.

"You know you're not the only two in the room?" Farkle comments and Maya throws a pillow at him, which the genius catches.

"So, uh, is that your talent?" I say with a cough, trying to regain my composure as I turn my head back to Maya.

She shakes her head with a smirk and swipes my beer from my hands.

"I'm going to look for something to make for dinner. " Farkle mentions as he gets up off of the loveseat and heads for the kitchen.

"I'll help you." Lucas volunteers while getting up from his spot and follows Farkle.

That leaves me with the girls in the living room. A minute goes by and Smackle gets up from her spot on the loveseat and walks into the kitchen and Riley shortly follows, leaving Maya and I alone.

"Are we contagious, or something?" Maya asks as soon as we're by ourselves with the Spanish channel still on.

"Who knows what that was all about." I answer, just as confused and I take my beer back from Maya only to find it empty. "Seriously?" I say to her as I shake my now empty beer can.

"I was thirsty." She tells me with an innocent smile on her lips.

"I'll go get us both another." I say as I get up from the couch and Maya gets up with me and links her one arm with mine as she comes with me into the kitchen. "Or you can come with me." I say as we move in step with each other.

After dinner, we've all gathered in the living room again to watch a movie. We've voted on watching Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby. About halfway through the movie, Maya falls asleep with her head in my lap. She has taken over half of the couch, which forced Lucas to move to sitting on the floor by Riley. Farkle and Smackle are both back on the loveseat together. And once the movie ends, Maya is still fast asleep.

"What movie shall we watch next?" Lucas asks as he gets up from the floor and walks over to the DVD player.

"Well, you guys go ahead and pick the next one. I'm taking Maya to bed, but I'll be back down." I tell the group.

"Okay." Farkle says with a nod of his head.

"Do you want any help?" Riley asks me.

I shake my head. "No, but thanks for asking, Riley. I think I can handle her." I say to my niece as I gently pick up Mayas head so I can get up from the couch. I then pick her up, bridal style and ever so carefully bring her upstairs to the room we're sharing for the week.

I lay Maya down on the bed and tuck her in. I go to kiss her forehead and she stirs in her sleep, but doesn't wake up. I whisper goodnight to her before I go back downstairs to rejoin the others. When I get back down to the living room, I find them all watching Drag Me To Hell. I go to grab another beer before sitting on one of the chairs since Riley and Lucas have both claimed the couch. I'm surprised with the choice of movie they've picked to watch, because I know Riley isn't the biggest fan of horror movies. Every time there's a jump scare, she yelps and then clutches onto Lucas.

Once the movie ends, we all decide to head to our rooms to go to bed. I get myself a glass of water before heading up to get into bed along side of Maya. I go to kiss her temple before I drift off to sleep myself.

Maya

I open my eyes to an empty bed. I get out of bed to find that I'm still wearing my clothes from yesterday. I decide to take off my clothes, but obviously leave my underwear and bra on and then make my way downstairs.

"Well, look who's finally up and doesn't have any clothes on. " Lucas greets me with as I walk into the kitchen.

"Put some clothes on!" Farkle screeches from the kitchen island, eating his breakfast.

"You guys are acting like you've never seen me half dressed. What's the difference between me wearing my bikini and me wearing just my underwear and bra?" I ask as I go to make my coffee.

"Common courtesy and manners." Smackle speaks up.

I roll my eyes. "I think you'll all live." I mutter as I go to walk outside and go sit by the pool with my coffee.

"May I join you?" I hear Josh's voice beside me and I look up at him with a lazy smile.

"At your own risk.' I reply as I pat the concrete next to me and Josh lets out a chuckle as he goes to sit down next to me.

"Good morning." Josh says to me and then leans in for a kiss.

"Mmm, good morning." I reply after our kiss ends. I then sway my feet back and forth in the pool water as I drink my coffee and a thought occurs to me. "When did I fall asleep last night?" I ask Josh as I take a sip of my coffee.

"You fell asleep halfway through Talladega Nights and then I carried you up to bed." Josh simply fills me in.

I nod my head as I finish what's left of my coffee. "Makes sense." I say back as I put down my now empty mug beside me.

"Do you want a refill? I'm going to go get one myself.' Josh offers as he goes to stand back up.

"Yes, thank you." I tell him while handing him my mug with a warm smile.

"No problem, gorgeous. I'll be right back. "Josh tells me while walking away back into the house.

So, I stare into the pool and kick my feet in the water as I wait for Josh to return with our coffees.

"You're coffee, madam." Josh says to me as he reappears by my side and hands me the warm mug.

"Thank you." I reply as I breathe in the aroma of the steaming mug in my hands.

"They're still talking about your choice of wardrobe in there." Josh laughs as he goes to sit back down next to me.

"Seriously, they need to get over it. It's just underwear." I say with a shake of my head.

"So, ready for another day at the beach?" Josh asks, changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah. Aye. Aye, Captain." I answer with a salute.

"Now you're a pirate?" Josh asks me as he drinks his coffee.

I turn my head with to smirk at him. "Don't blow my cover." I whisper with a wink.

""Your secret is safe with me." Josh whispers back.

"Good, because if you tell the others, I'd have to kill you." I tell him in a serious tone.

"And we wouldn't want that to happen." Josh plays along.

"No. we wouldn't." I replay as I take a sip of my coffee and smirk at him again.

"I swear I saw a shark!" Riley exclaims as the six of us all stand in the low tide.

"Riley, I'm pretty sure you saw a dolphin." Farkle tells her with a laugh.

"Are you sure?" Riley asks for clarification.

"Yes." Lucas answers her.

"I believe you, Hunny." I say to Riley with a pat on her shoulder.

"Don't encourage her." Josh whispers in my ear.

I try to suppress the giggle that's bubbling in my throat as I feel Josh's breath on my neck, but it's no use and soon everyone is looking at me like I've gone mad.

"She's lost it." Smackle murmurs.

"What's so funny?" Lucas questions me.

"Peaches, are you okay?" Riley asks me next.

Farkle splashes water at me and I splash him back, but then a water fight breaks out between all of us and I'm not the only one laughing anymore.

"Okay, okay, enough with the splashing!" I cry out as I get my laughter back under control.

"One more!" Lucas shouts as he gets Riley and makes her squeal as he goes to pick her up.

I look to Josh and shake my head with a wide smile. "Don't you get any ideas." I warn himas I point my index finger at him.

"I wouldn't dare." Josh replies as he holds out both of his hands for me to take a hold of and has an innocent smile on his lips.

"You would." I respond as I take his hands in mine and playfully narrow my eyes at him.

"Yeah, you're right." Josh says with a smirk as he brings my arms around the back of his neck.

I go to lean up to kiss him and a wave comes rolling in, knocking me off balance. I crash into Josh and he goes to hold onto my hips to stabilize me.

"Let's try that again." I say and this time, Josh leans down to meet my lips with his.

"Get a room!" Lucas shouts, but Josh and I ignore him.

"Oh, hush! I think it's cute!" Riley croons and I smile against Josh's lips at her words.

When Josh and I do pull apart from each other, I turn my head to stick out my tongue at Lucas.

"Oh, very mature, Hunter." Lucas mockingly tells me with a shake of his head.

I just smirk back at Lucas and he rolls his eyes at me in return. I then realize there are only four of us in the ocean. "Where did Farkle and Smackle go?" I ask.

"They went back to the house for lunch." Lucas answers me and at the mention of food, my stomach growls.

"Was that your stomach that just made that noise?" Josh asks me with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't have skipped out on breakfast this morning." I replay as I go to rub my stomach.

"Well, that was your fault, Peaches." Riley laughs at me.

I nod my head. "Yes, it was." I agree wither.

"Well, do you guys want to go back to the house then?" Josh suggests to us.

"Yes." Riley and I both answer at the same time, which makes both of us crack up.

"I guess we're going back. The laughing hyenas have spoken." Lucas says and Riley smacks him in the arm for his comment. "Jeeze, Matthews, watch that arm of yours. "Lucas tells Riley as he rubs the spot where she hit him.

"Don't be such a baby, Huckleberry." I tell Lucas as we make our way to where our towels are.

When we arrive back at the Minkus beach house, I head straight for the kitchen. I find the two geniuses sitting at the island eating sandwiches together while listening to some Italian sounding music. I then go to the fridge to see what I can put together for myself to eat.

"Could you be in any more of a hurry?" I hear Josh laugh as he walks into the kitchen.

"Yes." I answer him as I stick my head in the fridge. I grab the jar of pickles and then set it on the counter to my right. I then go back to look for more food and take out a jar of strawberry jelly. I then locate the peanut butter and bread. I make my sandwich and place it on a plate before setting it on the island. I then go to sit down next to Farkle and I can feel everyone staring at me. "What?" I ask while opening the jar of pickles.

"That's an interesting combination you got there." Lucas says to me with an eyebrow raised.

"It's what I'm hungry for." I reply back with a shrug of my shoulders.

"You can be so strange." Lucas tells me with a shake of his head as he goes to look for something to eat himself.

"I embrace it." I reply as I go to take a bite of my sandwich.

"Are you willing to share your pickles?" Josh asks me as he goes to sit next to me.

"I don't share my pickles with other boys." I respond dead serious and I hear Farkle spit out his drink.

"What." Josh deadpans and I give him a smirk as I slide the pickle jar between us. He raises an eyebrow at me and then I see the gears in his head start to turn finally as he gets my double entendre. "Seriously?" Josh spits out and I know it's not a question.

I start laughing at Josh's reaction as he sits there shaking his head. "Oh, come on. That was a good one." I manage to get out between my fitfuls of laughter.

"You're sick, you know that?" Josh tells me as he takes out a pickle to eat. He looks at the pickle and then back at me and shakes his head before eating it.

"But yet you still love me." I say to him with smug satisfaction.

"That I do." Josh responds with a nod of his head.

I lean over to kiss his cheek and then continue to eat my sandwich. I end up forgetting about the pickles and move on to going to soak in the hot tub.

Josh

"Any thoughts on going out for dinner tonight?" I ask everyone but Maya, because she's still out in the hot tub.

"Where do you have in mind?" Riley asks me as she's perched on the top of the couch.

"Well, I picked out a few restaurants as I ate my lunch. I found either The Thai Elephant, Lombardi's, or Giuseppe's for pizza. I tell them after taking a sip of my beer can.

"What food do they have at Lombardi's?" Asks Lucas.

"It's Italian, Cowboy." Maya answers in her Southern accent we all know too well as she saunters in from outside and goes to sit on my lap. "I know, it's just so darn confusing of a name." She adds.

"Pizza." Riley blurts out and claps her hands on her knees and just about falls off of the couch from her sudden movement.

"Okay, so we have one vote for pizza, anybody else?" I ask the other four who haven't voiced their opinion yet. "And if we go to Lombardi's, they have pizza, along with other things to eat." I mention.

"Can I have the pasta?" Maya leans back to whisper in my ear and I shudder as I feel her damp hair brush against my neck.

"Yes, Maya, you can have the pasta." I stutter, which has an effect on Maya and she buries her face into my shoulder to suppress a giggle.

"I'm fine with going to this Lombardi's place." Lucas speaks.

"Me too." Smackle chimes in.

"I'm good with eating there." Farkle says which makes the decision unanimous.

"Alright then, Lombardi's it is. Well, before we go, Maya, I think you should take a shower before getting dressed." I say to her as I squeeze her sides and she starts squirming in my lap.

"I'll go! I'll go!" Maya squeals while she gets up, well more like hops off of me and then runs upstairs.

I'm taking a nap." Riley announces as she slides off of the couch and into Lucas.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea. I think I'll do that too." I agree with my niece and get up from the chair I've been sitting on.

"When are we going to leave?" Smackle asks me just as I reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Uh, how does seven o'clock sound?" I answer her back.

"Okay, sounds good, Dreamboat." Smackle replies with a wide smile.

"I'll make sure Maya is ready in time." I smile back at her as I start to climb up the stairs.

"Good luck with that!" Farkle calls out to me as soon as I reach the top of the stairs.

I let out a chuckle and shake my head as I make my way to Maya and I's bedroom for the week. As I enter the room, I hear the shower running and Maya singing Blink 182's "All of This". I then decide to make myself comfortable for my nap, so I shed my bathing suit and shirt before laying down on the bed. And before I shut my eyes, I make sure to set an alarm on my phone for six o'clock so I can take a shower before we go out to dinner. It's only four-thirty now, so that gives me an hour and a half of sleep.

After some time, I roll over and crack an eye open after I bump into something with my hand. I find Maya lying next to me with her eyes closed and she has her headphones in each ear as she listens to her iPod. She's also only in her underwear and bra. I roll back over to check the time and see that I've only been sleeping for forty-five minutes. I then lay on my back and close my eyes again.

Several moments later, I start to feel fingers run up and down my left leg. I open my eyes and turn my head to the side to look over at Maya, who's grinning back at me.

"Sleeping in the nude, huh?" Maya flirts with me as she runs her hand down my thigh.

"I wanted to be comfortable." I simply answer her, my breath catching in my throat at the sensation of her fingernails dragging along my skin.

"Hmm." Maya hums as she inches her fingers to my inner thigh while still ginning at me.

I then sit up to reach her lips with my own and a moan escapes from my mouth as I feel Mayas hand drop to my groin. I detach my lips from hers just to check the time. We've still got a little over an hour until we're leaving for dinner. So, I go back to facing Maya and go to lay her back on the bed as I reattach my lips to hers. With my right hand I slide down her underwear and she kicks them off of her. I then use my right hand to guide myself inside of her.

Maya threads her fingers through my hair and tugs at my hair at the back of my neck as I quicken my pace. I take notice of Maya pulling her face back from mine and I see her opening her mouth. As soon as her moans get louder, I place my mouth back over hers to suppress the volume of her voice. She bites down on my lower lip and I groan against her lips in return. I feel Maya wrap her legs around my backside and so we roll over to me lying on the bed. Maya adjusts herself to straddling my hips and I grip onto hers. She arches her back, thrusting her chest towards me, and I then reach a hand out to one of her breasts. Since Maya still has on her bra, I swiftly remove it so I can see her breasts in all of their glory.

As I feel myself about ot come, a sudden realization hits me. "Fuck." I growl as I turn Maya back to lying on the bed. She looks up at me in confusion as she raises an eyebrow at me. "I forgot a condom." I clarify and Maya just smiles at me.

"I'm on the pill, dummy. It's fine, I'm fine and we're fine." Maya reassures me and Ieans up to kiss me.

I'm still scared of the possibilities of something happening that neither of us is ready for. So, I pull out of her and quickly go into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

Maya

"Why are you closing the door?" I giggle as I get off of the bed and go over to the bathroom door. "Are you embarrassed, Matthews?" I tease him.

"No." Josh calls back to me from the other side of the door.

"I don't believe you." I call back and I put a hand on the doorknob and find it unlocked, so I slowly open the door and step inside the bathroom.

"Maya, what are you doing?" Josh defensively asks me just as he flushes the toilet.

"Josh, are you okay?" I gently ask him and move to touch the back of his one shoulder and he slightly flinches. "Josh, hey, what's going inside of that head of yours?" I tenderly ask him.

"I should have worn a condom." He mutters as he runs his fingers through his hair as he turns around to face me.

"Oh Hunny, I told you that you don't have to worry about that." I pause for a second before continuing. "Okay, think back to when we first had sex together. Did you wear one back then?" I speak calmly as I go to lean against the bathroom sink.

"I don't remember." Josh answers me with a slight shake of his head.

"You didn't." I tell him and I see the panic back in his eyes. "Josh, it's okay. Just breathe. There's nothing to panic about. I've been on birth control for awhile now, and I don't plan on going off of it anytime soon. Yes, you wearing a condom will help, but it's not always necessary. If it gives you reassurance to wear one, that's perfectly fine with me." I sincerely tell him, but he still looks tense.

I push off of the sink and go to wrap my arms around the back of his neck. I look into his blue eyes that are clouded with worry and I reach up on my tippy toes to kiss his forehead. When I drop back down to my feet, I see that his eyes are both closed. I remove my arms from his neck and reach a hand up to stroke one of his cheeks and he reopens his eyes again.

"I'm sorry." Josh faintly whispers as he goes to hold my hand on his cheek in place.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Josh. I can see where you're coming from. I understand the worry. I do." I let him know as we both gaze into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Miss Maya Penelope Hunter." Josh softly tells me while a smile creeps onto his lips.

"I love you too. Mr. Joshua Gabriel Matthews." I grin back and I reach up to kiss him.

Josh then picks me up, with our lips still locked and sets me on the bathroom sink. I put my arms back around his neck to bring him as physically close to me as he can be. Josh has his hands pressed on either side of me on the sinks counter. I hear him groan against my mouth and I take one arm away from his neck and drop it down to his groin to find him hard. I then lean back, removing my lips from his and give him a look he knows all too well. So, Josh picks me up from the sink and brings me back to the bed.

"Shit, is that really the time?" Josh curses as he picks up his phone.

"Yup." I say as I pick up my head from his chest, even though I have no clue what time it is.

"The restaurant closes soon." Josh frantically says as he quickly sits up without warning.

"What time does it close?" I ask, but before Josh can respond, there's a knock at the door to our room.

"Uncle Josh! Maya!" Riley hollers from outside of the door.

"Be right there!" I yell back tomy best friend.

"I'm hungry!" I hear Lucas whine and I just roll my eyes.

"I guess we should get dressed." I say while getting off the bed.

"Here's your bra." Josh says as he tosses my bra at me that ended up on the floor by his side of the bed.

"Thanks." I tell him as I catch it with one hand as I put on my underwear.

"Penelope!" Lucas shouts from out in the hall and my eyes narrow into slits as I turn my head to the door.

"I'm going to kill him." I growl and Josh just laughs as he finishes getting dressed.

"No one is killing anyone." He says while putting on his shoes.

"Then I hope you have the strength to hold me back once I walk out that door." I forewarn him as I slip on my blue sundress.

"How does my hair look?" Josh asks me, ignoring what I said.

"Like you just had sex." I reply as I locate my flip flops. I turn to look at him and he just walks past me into the bathroom to look at his hair in the mirror. "Matthews, you look fine." I tell him as I find a hair tie on the dresser and half hazardly throw my hair into a ponytail. I grab my purse and walk towards the door to leave the room. "I'm leaving you to your hair, Joshua. I'll be downstairs with the others." I inform him as I walk out of the room.

Just as I walk into the living room, I go straight over to Lucas and punch him in his right arm.

"What the hell, Maya?" Lucas howls as he rubs where I punched him.

"Payback's a bitch." I say with a smug smile as I fall back into a chair.

"You got one thing right." Lucas sarcastically shoots back.

"Guys, come on. Stop fighting." Farkle speaks to both Lucas and I.

I stick out my tongue and Lucas shakes his head.

"You're like a child." Lucas mutters under his breath, but I hear him loud and clear.

"Excuse you?" I snap as I get up from the chair I'm sitting on and go to stand in front of Lucas with my arms crossed over my chest and my eyes narrowed into slits.

Josh

I reach the bottom of the stairs to find Maya and Lucas at each other's throats. I carefully walk towards Maya and wrap my arms around her waist and pull her back from Lucas. She struggles in my grasp, but I hold onto her as tight as I can. I manage to pin down her arms and it takes a few moments for her to stop moving.

"Are you clam now?" I ask Maya as I continue to stand in the middle of the living room, my arms wrapped tight around her. Maya doesn't answer my question and I feel her chest heave up and down in my arms. The room is dead silent, so I decide to see what's going on. "What happened?" I sternly ask the five.

"Maya turned psycho." Lucas bitterly speaks up.

"You provoked me." Maya hisses.

"How did I provoke you?" Lucas argues back.

Maya doesn't answer him back, but I don't have to be facing her to know the expression on her face right now.

"Oh, now you don't have anything to say?" Lucas taunts Maya from the couch with a smug look on his face.

"That's enough. Now, I hate to hear you two fight with each other, because I know you guys are best friends. This week is supposed to be stress free and drama free. If this is how the rest of this week is going to go, then I really hate to even say this, but I'm going to have to drive us all back into the city." I warn all of them and I feel Mayas body tense up at my speech.

The room goes silent again and I start to read the guilt and stunned faces from my niece and her friends' faces. Then they all start talking at once, apologizing to me. Maya is the only one who stays silent. I finally let go of my grip on Maya and she turns around to face me.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted, Josh." Maya tells me with sad eyes.

"Don't just apologize to me. Apologize to Lucas too." I firmly tell her and she nods her head and then turns back around.

"I'm sorry, Lucas." Maya apologizes to him in a small tone.

"I'm sorry too" Lucas responds with a nod of his head.

"Anyone still hungry?" I ask the group and they all shake their heads and say "No". "Let's just stay here then and cool off." I suggest and they all agree with me.

 **Authors Note:** Finally, I got this chapter typed up! I know you've been waiting for this. A lot is going on during their stay at the beach. I hope everyone enjoyed reading Part Two of Fourteen! As always, please leave a review! **:) Sarah**


	23. Chapter 14 Part 3

Maya

I find Josh sitting by himself at the kitchen island, drinking and looks stressed out. I grab myself a beer from the fridge and then take a seat next to him. I feel guilty knowing I'm the reason why he had to raise his voice and put his foot down

maybe an hour ago.

"Want any company?" I ask Josh quietly and he sighs as he takes a sip of his beer, not looking at me, but at the canin his hands. "I can go if you want me to." I say while I start to step down from the barstool, but Josh

then places a hand on top of mine and shakes his head.

"Stay." Josh tells me, his voice sounding a little rough, andhis head is still looking at the spot before him.

I nod my head and then climb back on the barstool. The hand Josh placed on top of mine is now holding that hand. I want to smile at our hands intertwined, but one look at Joshs troubbled expression makes my heart ache. I pick up my beer with my

free hand and take a big gulp of it before setting it back down.

"I shouldn't have acted the way I did." I start with. "Lucas was right, I was being childish." I tell Josh with a snort.

"You did warn me though." Josh says with a heavy sigh. "I just didn't think that I would come downstairs to find you and Lucas in a screaming match and seconds away from destroying each other." Josh bitterly recalls.

"I let my anger get the best of me. It shouldn't have escalated to that point. I know it's my fault that you had to scold us. I feel terrible about that." I tell him, feeling my eyes start to tear up. "I am so sorry, Josh. I wish

I could take it all back." I choke out, my tears spilling onto my cheeks.

Josh finally turns his head to look at me and his face softens as he sees the misery on my face. He lets go of my hand he's holding and my heart sinks at the loss, but then he uses that hand to wipe away my fallen tears.

"We can't turn back time. So what has been done, is done. Just promise me that it won't happen again." Josh firmly, but gently tells me as he looks directly into my eyes.

"I promise, it won't." I vow as I nod my head.

"Good, because I would really hate to go home early. I know we're all enjoying this week together." Josh says with a faint smile as he wipes away all traces of my tears, now that they've come to a stop.

I then lean over to lay my head on his arm and Josh bends his head down to kiss my forehead and I close my eyes at his touch. "You still love me?" I softly speak as I pick my head up to look up at him.

"Of course I still love you, Maya." Josh responds and then dips his head down to kiss my lips.

"Good, because I don't know what I would do if you stopped." I honestly tell him as I sit back up.

"That'll never happen." Josh assures me in a serious, but loving tone as he picks up my chin to make me look into his eyes again. "You're too special to me for me to ever stop loving you." Josh tells me and cups my face with

the hand he placed under my chin. "I can't wait to live with you." He whispers before kissing my mouth again.

I close my eyes as we both get lost in the moment. I suddenly feel myself slipping as I lean in closer to Josh, but ignore the feeling. I do start to indeed loose my sitting and fall off of my barstool with a shriek. Josh starts to laugh as I now

sit on the floor. "This is only something that would happen to Riley." I grumble as I pick myself up off the floor.

"That was precious." Josh chuckles.

"I'm so glad you thought so." I sarcastically say as I grab my beer and finish it.

"Oh, come on. That was funny." Josh continues to laugh.

"My ass hurts now." I mumble against my beer can in my hand, hoping Josh didn't catch what I said.

"You're what hurts? I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Josh teases.

"I'm not repeating myself." I tell him, narrowing my eyes and Josh just still continues to laugh.

"Oh,I heard you." Josh tells me and I turn around and start to walk away from him. "Maya, please come back. I'm sorry for laughing at you." Josh calls after me, but I'm halfway from the kitchen and the stairs.

I turn to look back at Josh and purse my lips, deciding to go back to him, or just continue to go back upstairs. "I'm getting tired." I call back to him, not moving from where I stand.

"I'll come join you. Just give me a second." Josh replies as he finishes his beer and then sets our empty beer cans on the counter before he makes his way over to me. "Okay, lets get to bed." He goes to say with a quirk of his

lips.

I nod my head and lead the way up to our room. As soon as we enter the room, I start to strip off my dress.

* * *

Josh

"Someone's eager to get into bed." I say with a small laugh as I watch Maya take her bra off next and tossit on the floor. Next, she goes into the drawer where I put my shirts, takes one out and slips it on. She then takes out her

ponytail and runs her fingers through her hair before getting into bed. "Comfortable?" I ask her before I go to turn out the light.

"Yes." Maya answers me as she pulls the covers over her, but then sits up and turns on the lamp on the bed side table next to her.

"I though you said you were tired." I say to her as I take off my shorts.

"I am, but I've got a lot on my mind." She tells me as she bringsa notebook from the table and places it on her lap.

"Got anything on me in there?" I half joke as I go to sit up in the bed next to her.

"Oh yeah, all of those mean things you say to me." She jokes back with a smirk on her face as she starts writing.

I just let her do her writing and go to lay down on the bed with the covers pulled up halfway on my body.

"Sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind." Maya tells me once she turns she the lamp off.

"I guess we all do." I say with a yawn.

"I guess we do." Maya repeats after me as she settles next to me and lays her head on my chest. "There's something else I want to get off of my chest." Maya starts off in a strained voice. "I also want to apologize for embarrassing

the others when I was underdressed this morning when I came downstairs." Maya goes on to say and I start to feel something wet soaking my shirt.

Maya then falls silent and so I start to sit up. I let out a frustrated sigh as I run my fingers through Mayas hair. Her sobs are barely audible, but I feel the vibration of her trembling body. I can sense something deeper is going on, but I don't  
/know if Maya just doesn't want to tell me, or just isn't ready to.

Five minutes go by and I no longer feel Maya tremble, or hear her sobs. I shut my eyes, but continue to run my fingers through Mayas hair until I fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up to Maya curled up on the side of the bed she's been sleeping on since we've arrived at Farkles family beach house. I just wish that the look on her face didn't look so melancholy. I've managed to stay sitting upright while I slept last

night and now my neck feels a little stiff. I go to crack my neck my neck and it feels somewhat better, but not much better. I look at the time on my phone and see that it's ten-thirty, which means I really slept in. I then slowly get out of bed and  
try

not to disturb Maya in the process.

I then go downstairs, but only to find the house empty. In the kitchen I find a note from Riley, saying that her and everyone else left for the beach early. She says in the note that they didn't want to wake up Maya and I soearly. I'm

a little disappointed that my niece left for the beach without including Maya, or myself. I'm going to have to talk to her when she gets back.

I go over to the coffee maker and I find the pot empty, so I brew another. After the fresh pot of coffee is done brewing, I go make myself a cup and one for Maya. I bring the coffees upstairs with me back into the bedroom. I find Maya still fast

asleep, so I just place her coffee on the bedside table next to her side of the bed. I sit on the edge of my side of the bed I've been sleeping on and drink my cup of coffee.

After I finish my coffee, I decide to get dressed. I then find a blank page in Mayas notebook and write her a note saying that I'm downstairs so she knows where I am when she wakes up. I leave the note next the cup of coffee I made her before I

go back downstairs. And before I go back down, I grab my phone and laptop I brought along with me. I then make myself another cup of coffee before I go into the living room and turn on the television.

* * *

Maya

I open my eyes and find Josh no longer in the bed beside me. I roll over and find a mug on the bedside table and I smell the coffee that's inside of it. So, I sit up and pick up the coffee that's been left for me. I take a sip and the liquid is

still warm. I also take notice of a piece of paper on the table, so I pick it up. It's a note from Josh. So, I finish my coffee and put on a pair of little black shorts that I brought with me before I go downstairs. Once I reach the bottom of the  
/stairs, I find Josh by himself in the living room, watching some documentary on the rainforest.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask as I walk over to the couch.

"They went to the beach." Josh answers me without looking up from his laptop.

"Riley went without me." I grumble as I slump down next to Josh on the couch and I slamthe back of my head on the back of the couch inthe process.

"I'm sorry." Josh tells me as he turns his head to look at me with a look of pity.

"Don't look at me like that." I whisper. "I think I'm going to put on my suit." I mutter as I get up from the couch.

"Do you want to go to the beach?" Josh asks me as he closes his laptop.

I shake my head. "No." I answer him and then go back upstairs. After I put on my suit and grab a towel, I head back downstairs to finding Josh no longer on his laptop, but just staring at the TV. I walk out to the back patio and drop my

towel on one of the lounge chairs before going into the pool.

I start off with swimming laps until I just can't anymore. I then dip down under the water and just start to scream. I scream until I feel the pool water go into my lungs. I come back up for air and choke on the water that did get into my mouth.

I look towards the house and see Josh in the kitchen. I then get out of the pool and go to grab my towel to dry myself off. Once I'm dry enough, I head back into the house to join Josh.

"Are you hungry at all? I think there's some eggs left in the fridge, or I could find something else to make." Josh asks me as soon as I step into the kitchen.

Before I can respond, the front door opens and I hear my friends voices start to fill the living room.

"Maya! Maya! I am so sorry!" Riley calls out as she comes towards me in the kitchen.

I look at her straight in her eyes. "You left me." I tell her without any emotion in my voice.

Riley starts shaking her head. "I didn't want to. Lucas suggested to go down to the beach to watch the sunrise and I couldn't say no. Farkle and Smackle just tagged along." Riley stops talking and leads me outside and stops to sit on one

of the lounge chairs and I go to join her. "After last night, Ijust thought that you could use the extra sleep. I didn't mean to offend you in any way, Maya. I would never ever deliberately do that you you. I am so sorry if you feel

like I did. That's the last thing I want to do." Riley continues with and I go to lean my head on her shoulder as I take ahold of one of her hands in mine.

I let out a sigh. "When I woke up and Josh told me that you left for the beach without me, I was pretty upset. I'm not going to lie. I think Josh might be a little mad that you guys left without saying anything." I breathe out as I squeeze

Rileys hand.

"You don't hate me?" Riley asks me in a small voice.

"No, Pumpkin. I don't hate you." I tell her with a light laugh.

"Thunder?" Riley says next and I pick up my head from her shoulder.

"Lightning." I reply back with a small smile.

"I have a feeling my uncle is going to want to talk to me." Riley says with a heavy sigh.

"Possibly. You heard what he said last night." I say with a sigh of my own. "I won't let him send you back, Pumpkin. I mean, you didn't really do anything wrong. You just went to the beach without us." I say as I turn to Riley

with a small smirk.

"The water was too cold to go in anyway. But I did take pictures on my phone that I can show you of the sunrise." Riley tells me as we both go back into the house.

"Sounds good, Riles." I say back with a nod of my head.

As soon as we step into the kitchen, I notice Josh talking to Lucas in the living room. I go to get myself a cup of iced tea from the fridge and pour a glass for Riley too.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I ask Riley as I lean back on the kitchen counter with my glass in my hands.

"Riley!" Both of us hear Josh call out her name and I almost drop my glass as Riley and I make eye contact at the same time.

"I should go see what my uncle wants." Riley says while pointing to the living room.

* * *

Riley

I creep into the living room and my Uncle Josh starts laughing at me as I make my way over to him on the couch.

"I'm not going to yell at you, Riley. You don't know have to look so scared." My uncle tells me with a chuckle.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk to me about?" I ask as I take a sip of my iced tea.

"How come you left this morning without Maya and I? All I want is a straight answer, Riley." Uncle Josh asks of me, all trace of laughter gone from his voice.

"Lucas asked me last night before we fell asleep, if Iwanted to go watch the sunrise with him this morning. I told him that I would love to. When we got up to leave, Farkle and Isadora were already up and awake. I asked if we should ask

you and Maya to join us, I did, but Lucas didn't want to. He said that we should just let you guys sleep. I wanted to invite you guys along, but we left at six this morning. Like I said to Maya, after last night, I also thought that you guys could  
/use the sleep." I explain.

"Okay, I can see your reasoning and Lucas pretty much told me the same thing. I appreciate that you wanted us to sleep in, not that I really got much sleep last night. But sleeping in until ten-thirty was nice." My Uncle tells me as he

nods his head.

"You're taking this well." I say in suspicion with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, well I'm not going to lie, I was pretty disappointed when I came downstairs to see your note." He adds.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Josh." I sincerelytell him.

"Just don'tit again." My uncle warns me.

I nod my head. "I won't. Well, is there anything else you want to talk to me about?" I ask as I finish drinking my iced tea.

"That's pretty much it." He responds back.

"Alrighty, well, I think I'm going to go relax in the hot tub for awhile then." I say asI get up from the couch.

"You do that." My Uncle Josh says back as I start to walk away from him.

* * *

Maya

"Got room for one more?" Riley asks me as she stands next to the hot tub.

"Of corse, Pumpkin." I smile up at her as she gets into the hot water with me. I close my eyes as I slide down in the water, enjoying the warmth. "I can't believe the week is almost over and that we leave in a couple of days."

I say to Riley with my eyes still closed.

"I know, this week has gone by too fast." Riley replies with an exaggerated loud sigh.

"I'm sorry." I say as I reopen my eyes and Riley has a confused look on her face.

"For what?" Riley asks me back.

"For my outburst last night and fighting with Lucas. It went too far. I went too far. I hope Lucas can forgive me. He hasn't said a word to me since last night." I say to Riley sincerely.

"Oh Peaches, don't beat yourself up over what happened last night. It's in the past. And Lucas is over it, don't worry about him. He's fine." Riley tells me just as Lucas comes up to the hot tub and steps in.

"Are you two talking about me?" Lucas asks with a grin.

"You, Ranger Rick? Never. Riley and I wouldn't gossip about you." I sarcastically say back with a roll of my eyes as I sit up straight.

"Yeah, I don't believe you for a second." Lucas replies with a shake of his head.

"Believe what you want, but I'm getting hungry so, I'm going back in the house." I tell Riley and Lucas as I climb out of the hot tub.

"Can you bring me something to drink?" Lucas call to me just as I reach my towel to dry off with.

"Get your own drink!" I call over my shoulder. Once I'm back inside, I find Josh back on his laptop, sitting at the kitchen island while eating his lunch. "So, we've got two days left." I casually say as I go to find myself something

to eat.

"That we do." Josh replies as I find a box of chocolate chip cookies.

I pour myself a glass of milk and take that and the cookies with me as I go to sit next to Josh. "Whatcha looking up, Boing?" I ask him with a mouthful of cookie.

"Flights to California." Josh responds, not looking up from his laptop.

"What's in California?" I ask while dunking another cookie in my glass of milk.

"It's a work thing. I have this meeting out in Sacramento. I'll only be gone for a few days." Josh tells me as he turns his attention away from his screen to look at me.

"When do you leave?" I ask back, trying to keep a neutral look on my face.

"A couple of days after we get back home." Josh fills me in.

"Oh." Is all I answer him with and just continue eating my chocolate chip cookies with my glass of milk.

* * *

Josh

As soon as I finish booking my flight, I can't help but to feel guilty about leaving so soon after we return from the beach. Once we get back, Maya will be settling into my apartment, which means part of her first week there will be without me.

Once I'm done with what I need to do, I power down my laptop and set it aside. "Maya, I am so sorry that I have to leave so soon when we get back." I genuinely tell her and she just looks at me with the most microscopic smile that

I've ever seen on her face.

"I am too." Maya replies while breaking apart one of the cookies she's eating. "I guess it'll be just me and Andrew while you're gone." She dryly adds before drinking what's left of her milk.

"Let's not think about that right now. We've still got the rest of today and tomorrow here. Let's enjoy it while we can." I tell her as I finish what's left of my coffee.

"Okay." Maya replies with a nod of her head.

"Okay." I repeat back with a smile and reach a hand over to take ahold of her hand that's closet to me and give it a squeeze. Maya turns her head towards me and leans over to kiss my cheek before laying her head on my shoulder. "What

about this?Whatdo you think about you and I take a walk on the beach tonight, like we did our first night here?" I ask her and she picks her head up to smile back at me.

"I would like that, but could we go to watch the sunset?" Maya asks me with a new light in her eyes.

"Of corse we can." I answer her with a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Anndd there it is! I hope you enjoyed reading part 3! I swear, the next chapter will be the last of chapter 14 and then I can move on to chapter 15. I just wanted their beach experience all in "one" chapter. Now, I

know that some of you are concerned about Maya becoming pregnant. I assureyou, she will NOT be. Well, not as of now. I do have some future plans on that, but I don't want to spoil anything about the story. I also may write a sequel to this,

but that's getting ahead of myself. I have to finish this story first, before that happens. Well, let me know what you think and drop a review! **:) Sarah**


	24. Chapter 14 Part 4

Maya

My feet touch the cool sand and I look to Josh with a sideways glance and see him lost in thought as he stares straight ahead. The sun is just about to set and there aren't many others on the beach at this hour, and that suits me just fine. I wrap my  
arm tighter around his as we walk further onto the beach. Ever since Josh and I had the discussion about him flying to California this afternoon, the air has shifted between us and he's the one who has become quiet.

"So, Sacramento?" I bring up as we both stop walking.

Josh lets out a heavy sigh as he runs his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry I didn't bring it up sooner. There has just been so much going on with school ending, getting new interns at my job, and." Josh starts to rant and I just turn my  
head to him and put a finger on his lips to silence him.

"You don't have to explain any further. I know how crazy things have been for you lately." I take my turn to let out a sigh. "Are you sure having me move in is the best decision right now?" I calmly ask with fighting the urge to cry  
while turning my head to look at the horizon just as the sun disappears.

"Coming home to the apartment and seeing your face everyday will make my days so much better, Maya. I don't doubt my decision about asking you. You're not having any second thoughts, are you?" Josh softly replies back and I feel his fingers  
on the bottom of my chin, so he can get me to look at him.

I swallow my pride and put a smile on my face as I look up at him. "I love you, Josh." I answer him as I go to take a seat on the soft sand.

"Maya," Josh starts but I just turn my face up to him with a bigger smile.

"Let's just enjoy this moment." I tell him as I reach for his hand; he takes it, so I pull him down next to me. I then lay my head on his shoulder as I continue to watch the sunset.

"I can do that." Josh simply responds as I feel him wrap his arm around my back, pulling me closer to his body.

I watch as the sky turns red and bleeds into shadesof orange. There's also just a touch of pink amongst the clouds. It's a beautiful night out so far. The air is crisp, but not too chilly, so our body heat is all we need to keep warm. I observe  
a man throwing a stick to his dog as they walk along the oceans edge and it brings a smile to my lips.

* * *

"What's your thought on dogs?" I randomly ask Josh as the sky turns dark and the stars are shining bright.

"Where's this coming from?" Josh asks back, clearly confused.

I shrug my shoulders and stand up to stretch. "I just saw that man with his dog when the sun was going down." I reply while bending my back to crack my spine.

"Are you implying that you want a dog?" Josh questions me.

"Not right now, but I might want one in the future." I say as I stand up straight again.

Josh nods his head, but still looks confused. "What kind of dog were you thinking of?" He asks me further.

"I've never had one growing up, so I'm not really sure." I tell him and he reaches out his hands for me to take a hold of.

"For me, right now isn't the right time for me to get a dog. I have too much to do to look after a dog at the same time. It just wouldn't be ideal at this point. I'd feel too guilty not being able to give it the attention it needs. In the future,  
sure, a dog would be nice to have around. Just not right as of now." Josh explains to me as I place my hands in his.

I nod my head. Josh, it was just a random thought because I saw that guy with the dog. That's all. And don't worry, it's not like you'll come home one day to a dog or a puppy in the apartment. And I don't even know if your apartment building allows pets,  
or if Andrew likes dogs."I say back with a laugh.

"Oh, Andrew loves dogs. He had one growing up. As for our apartment building, yes, they do let you have pets, but I forget what is exactly that your allowed to have." Josh goes on to say.

"Good to know." I get out just as Josh pulls me down to him and I let out a squeal as I fall on top of him. I sit up half way just so I can look into his eyes before our lips meet. After I detach my lips from his, I give him a devilish smile.  
"I'll race you back to the house." I challenge him as I get ready to get off of him.

"What?" Josh gets out just as I take off running, but it doesn't take him long to catch up to me. "It's a nice night for a jog, huh?" He asks with a smirk as he gets in front of me, turning his head back to look at me.

"Notfair!" I call after him just as I'm about to be right beside him on the street.

"What's not fair?" Josh smartly asks me back.

"You're supposed to let your girlfriend win." I pout, but I'm gaining on him now.

"Says who?" Josh replies just as he trips and stumbles forward, hitting the ground.

"Apparently the Gods are on my side." I smugly tell him as I slow my pace and come to a complete stop until Josh gets back on his feet.

"You got lucky." Josh breathes out as he's bent over with his hands on his knees.

"Did you break anything, Matthews?" I ask him, not moving from my spot, but cautiously watching him for signs of any limping after he takes his short break.

"Just my ego." Josh responds and I just roll my eyes.

"You'll live, but seriously, are you okay?"I rephrase my question.

"I'm fine." He tells me just as he reaches my side and slightly pushes me to the side.

"Hey, I was just concerned if you were okay from falling and you're going to push me?" I playfully scold him as ?I stop walking and put both of my hands on my hips.

"Maya." Josh says my name while placing his hands on top of both of my shoulders and leans down enough to look me straight in my eyes.

"Joshua." I answer him back.

"I don't remember what I was going to say." He says as he shakes his head, so I lean in to give him a kiss. "I still don't remember." Josh repeats with grin.

I then duck out from under his hold and face forward again. "Lets go back, old man." I joke as I take a step in the right direction of the beach house.

"I'm not that much older than you." Josh scoffs by my side as he takes ahold of my hand in his as we walk.

"Trust me, I know how old you are." I remind him as I can see the house come into view.

* * *

Josh

As Maya and I walk in through the front door, I find my niece fast asleep on the couch with her head in her boyfriends lap, and their two best friends sitting on the loveseat. It looks like they're watching The Dark Knight, so it looks like either Lucas  
or Farkle picked out the movie. I highly doubt Riley or Isadora picked out the film. Maya immediately drops herself down on one of the chairs and gets sucked into the movie. I shake my head as I make my way into the kitchen and head for the fridge.  
I get out two beers, one for myself and one for Maya. I know I really shouldn't be supplying Maya, my niece and their friends alcohol, but I figure we're on vacation and we're being responsible, so I figured what the hell.

When I make my way back into the living room and over to Maya, she notices me standing next to her after a few seconds and then gets up to let me sit on the chair. She then goes to sit between my legs as she takes her beer from me, but not before she  
gives me a kiss on the cheek. We're only at the point of the movie where Joker blows up the hospital where Harvey Dent is in, so we've got plenty more of the movie to watch. Maya has made herself quite comfy in her present position, but I know I would  
be more comfortable with her on the couch, loveseat, or hell even in bed.

"What did I miss?" My niece asks half asleep as she wakes up just as the movie ends with a yawn.

"Pretty much the whole thing." Farkle reports with a chuckle.

"It was a long movie!" Riley makes her point, but they all laugh at her justification.

"Sweetie, it's okay." Maya tells my niece and she scrunches her face back at her.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Lucas asks Riley as he goes to stand up from the couch and extends a hand for her to take.

"Yes." My niece answers with a firm head nod, she doesn't make a move to get off of the couch, but still takes Lucas's hand.

"Riles, I believe this is when you get up off the couch." Maya goes to say next as she gets up from her position and walks over to Riley and helps her up from the couch. She stumbles a bit when she stands up, but Maya and Lucas steady her. "Off  
to bed with you!" Maya instructs both Riley and Lucas and sends them on their way up the stairs before she goes to throw herself down on the couch.

"Goodnight everybody!" Riley calls from the stairs as she makes her way up.

In a chorus, we all bid my niece a "Goodnight".

I get up off of the chair I'm sitting in and go to lazily fall onto the couch, knowing very well that Maya is there and she lets out a groan as my body makes contact with hers. I get myself into a comfortable position as I lay on my side and Maya makes  
a fail attempt to push me off. I keep moving my body, resisting her movements as she makes her grunts, groans and whatever else sounds that are coming out of her mouth as she tries to move me.

"You're not going to win. I'm not getting off." I tell Maya as she gives me a shove.

"No sex for a month." Maya tries to threatenme with and I laugh as I turn my head back to face her.

"Nice try, but you wouldn't last that long." I tease her and Ihear Farkle snort with laughter.

"I did not need to hear that, but on that note, Dearest, would you like to go to bed as well?" Smackle speaks up.

"Sure, Isadora. Well kiddos, we are off to bed. Stay safe and we bid you adieu." Farkle tells Maya and I as the two geniuses get up off of the loveseat.

"Goodnight guys." I tell them and I feel Mayas knee come in contact with my lower back.

"Goodnight." Maya repeats after me and the two just shake their heads at Maya and I as they both head upstairs.

"Did you really have to knee me in my back?" I ask Maya with an eyebrow raised as I flip over to face her.

"It must have been a reflex of some kind." Maya innocently responds with a smug smile.

"Well, I hope you're good at giving back massages, because you owe me one." I request of her.

"Okay, that can be arranged." She purrs back.

"Good." I tell her as I go sit up.

"You mean right now?" Maya asks me.

I nod my head. "Right now." I repeat as I go to takeoff my shirt before I lay face down on the couch again, making myself comfortable.

"Okay, here I go." I hear Maya say as I feel her fingers knead into my skin.

"This feels great, Maya." I tell her and it comes out like a moan as she goes deeper into my skin. I would say she's being rough, but it feels so damn good. "Can you go higher?" I ask her and she does. "Jesus, Maya, how did I  
not know that you knew how to do this?" I ask her.

"You never asked." She simply replies back.

"Fair enough. Well, now I know one of yoursecret talents. Do you have any more that you're not sharing with me?" I question her.

"Hmm. I'm going to have to get back to you on that." Maya says just as I feel her elbows dig into my back and my god, this girl is too amazing.

"I love you so much right now." I profess as I flip over to my back to look up at her.

"Just right now?" Maya smugly asks me back.

"Always." I tell her back.

Maya just looks at me for a moment before lying down with her head on my chest, snuggling up to my body. I close my eyes as I just take in sounds around me. The house is still except for Maya and I's breathing. I can feel her head rise and fall with each  
breath that I take. I also take notice of Maya lightly dragging her fingernails across my skin and it feels so soothing. I open my eyes to peer down at Maya and she's got her eyes closed. I go to kiss the top of her head and a smile spreads on her  
lips.

* * *

Maya

Upon opening my eyes that I don't remember closing, I find myself alone on the couch, but to everyone else awake. I smell the enticing aroma of coffee and bacon and I start to sit up.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Farkle greets me with as he raises his mug in my direction.

"Morning." I tell Farkle with a groan while getting up from the couch and make my way into the kitchen.

"In the need of some coffee?" Josh laughs as I gulp down my second cup.

"I'll make another pot." I mumble while wiping my mouth.

* * *

"I don't want to go back to the city just yet." Riley sighs as she lays her head on my shoulder.

"I feel you, Pumpkin. I do, but there's also a lot that needs to be done back home." I sigh back as I watch Lucas and Josh swim through another wave. "I've got tons of packing to do, prepare for NYU and adjust to living with a roommate."  
I continue on.

"We're growing up." Riley exhales as she lifts her head off of my shoulder.

"That we are." I respond just as both Josh and Lucas head back towards the shore.

"Are you two ever going in the water?" Farkle asks while he and Smackle walk over to their towels.

"It's your last chance. We leave tomorrow." Smackle adds.

"Don't remind me." I mutter under my breath.

"You want to go in?" Riley asks me as she stands up.

I nod my head as I look up at her. "Yeah, lets go." I say while standing up as well and start walking towards the water with Riley right beside me.

"You girls going in?" Lucas asks just as Riley and I step into the ocean.

"Yes." Riley answers with a firm head nod and a wide grin.

"Maya, you're going out into the waves?" Josh asks me next with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes." I repeat after Riley, grab her by the arm and march us both further into the ocean.

"Maya," Riley draws out my name. "You're squeezing my arm pretty tight." She continues in a strained voice.

"Did I make the right choice?" I blurt out as I stop walking, turn to face my best friend and drop my grip on her arm.

"What do you mean?" Riley asks me with concern in her eyes.

"Did I make the right choice with saying yes to moving in with your uncle Josh?" I rephrase my question. "I don't know what I'm doing. Our relationship happened so fast. I'm scared, Riles." I confess.

"Have you told him any of this?" Riley asks me back.

"Not exactly." I whisper with a slight shake of my head. I turn my head over towards where Josh is sitting with everyone else. "There's something that I need to do." I tell Riley as I walk away from her and head straight over to Josh.  
"We need to talk." I firmly tell him as I stand in front of him.

* * *

Josh

I stop smiling the second I hear the four most dreaded words in the English language come out of Mayas mouth. She then takes ahold of my hand and yanks me up from my spot on the sand and leads me away from everyone.

"Maya, what's going on?" I cautiously ask as soon as she drops my hand.

"There's something I need to talk to you about." Maya starts off with and I watch as her eyes start to tear up. "Remember when you asked me last night if I was having second thoughts about moving in with you? I have. Josh, when you asked  
me to move in with you, I was both caught off guard and excited that you asked me. I thought it was a great idea at the time. But now, the more I think about it, the more it scares me. I just don't think I'm ready." She softy confesses to me  
while tears start to fall down her cheeks.

"If you're not ready, then don't move in. I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for, or comfortable with, Maya. I'm glad that you're telling me this." I get in, but Ican tell there's more she wants to tell me.

"Thank you, Josh." Maya chokes out, takes a deep breath and wipes her tears before continuing. "What scares me is how fast our relationship has been. The way we started. I don't want to move through this as fast as it began. You mean too  
much to me, Josh, and I'm terrified that if I move in with you now, that I'll do something to screw it up. I don't want that to happen." She stops to draw in another breath. "I'll figure something out. I can stay with my mom and Shawn and  
then eventually get a dorm room to live in. I'll still come over to your apartment as much as I can. Things are changing and we're growing up." Maya concludes with while reaching for my hands to take ahold of and she just stands before me, staring  
up at me.

I stare back into her blue eyes as I take in every word. I then carefully choose the next words that come out of my mouth next as I squeeze Mayas hands in mine. "Are we okay?" I decide to ask as I search her eyes.

"Of corse we are." Maya answers me with a simple smile

* * *

 **Authors Note:** And finally here it is! I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter. I know it was a bit of a roller coaster to read. And please, leave a review! I want to know what your thoughts are on Mayas decision on her choice not to go  
through with moving in with Josh. Let me know what you think. As always, it puts a smile on my face when I see your reviews coming in! **:)** Well, always, a great thanks to my readers! **:) Sarah**


	25. BareWithMe

I am so so sorry! The next chapter is on its way, I promise! I knowit's been a while since I've updated, but I SWEAR the next chapter is in the making. I keep thinking on how to continue what I have written, but I keep changing on what  
should happen. It's a frustrating process. Even when I have the ending in my minds eye.


	26. Teaser for chapter 15

Maya

* * *

"I don't like you like this. You're not you." Riley blurts out while jumping off of my bed and stands with her arms crossed in front of me.

"What?" I ask back, caught off guard by her sudden hostility. "What are you talking about?" I rephrase myself as I raise my eyebrows and grip the edge of my bed to keep myself braced for whatever is about to come my way.

"This relationship with my uncle, it has changed you. You refuse to talk about what's going on with you to me and instead you go straight to Josh. Why don't you go to me anymore? Like when you found out that your dad died, you didn't come to me,  
you just went straight to my Uncle Josh's apartment. You hid out for days in his apartment. Your personality has changed since you've been dating my uncle. I feel like I don't know you anymore." Riley lists off and tears spring into her eyes  
as she talks.

" I thought you were happy about Josh and I's relationship. I thought you were happy for me." I howl back as I hold onto my bed sheet beneath my fingers with a death grip. "I cannot believe the words I'm hearing come out of my best friends  
mouth right now..."

* * *

Josh

Once Maya and I enter my apartment, she goes straight into the kitchen and opens the cabinet that holds the liquor and I flashback to the night she came over when she got the news that her father passed away. I stand at the counter and watch as Maya takes  
out the bottle of Jameson to place it on the counter in front of her and then take out a glass from another cabinet and place that next to the bottle. Neither of us speaks a word as I watch her pour the amber liquid into the glass, throw back the  
drink into her mouth and wipe away any that may have escaped from her lips. I want to take the bottle away from her, but I'm afraid we'll reenact the same scene from that night she showed up at my door with her duffle bag in hand and the same expression  
on her face.

My heart aches at the sight before me, but I won't know how to help the situation until Maya opens up to me and gives me more information. This fight that Maya and my niece had must have been so catastrophic for Maya to say to me that the both of them  
are over. I just wish I knew what went down between them. 


	27. Ignore the Teaser for chapter 15

Ok, I'm starting to get the idea no one will want to read chapter 15 from what I posted last. So, I am rewriting what I wrote. Just please give this story a chance. I think I was just struggling with what to write next since I haven't written anything  
for this story in awhile and I feel a tad out of touch. I just have to get my head back into it and write.


End file.
